corazon de acero
by heiwa uchimaki
Summary: Jade es una Marine que sueña con unirse a la banda de los mugiwara. Inesperadamente cumple su sueño, y se enamora del segundo al mando, pero un pirata tratará de robarse su cozaron. Jade entra en un conflicto físico pues siente el peso de sus actos, podría ser que ella tenga la suerte de ser correspondida a pesar de su error?
1. Chapter 1

*los personajes de one piece no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda*  
*la historia ocurre al terminar la saga del thriller bark y reclutan a su nuevo nakama Brook*

Cap. 1_ Jade! La Herrera del mar!

En aquellos días, el barco del vicealmirante Garp había perdido la pista de los mugiwara en Water Seven, las municiones disminuyeron drásticamente del armamento del barco de guerra.  
\- Vice almirante! Otra vez casi acaba con las municiones del barco! -exclamo la mujer.  
\- No me hables en ese tono de confianza! Soy el vicealmirante y debes respetarme! Sabes que ese tonto de mi nieto es muy fuerte! -sentencio con fuerza el anciano con gorro de perrito.  
\- usted debe pensar que se nos podría cruzar otro barco pirata y atacarnos también! Debemos tener cuidado y guardar por lo menos un cuarto de la munición vicealmirante... Por dios... - la chica de ojos verdes se limpio las manos llenas de grasa negra y pólvora. - aquí termine otras 15 balas de cañón mas...  
\- yoi shigoto(1)! Jade- san... Ahora puedes ir a almorzar, iré en un momento...  
\- hai(2)! Chuujou(3)! Me gustaría preguntarle unas cosas luego...  
\- claro, no hay problema, no te olvides de masticar...- la muchacha hizo el saludo al viejo y se retiro al comedor.  
Se sentó a la mesa con sus compañeros y se dispuso a probar bocado.  
\- estas hermosa como siempre jade chan... No entiendo como es que no tienes novio si eres una marina noryoukusha (4), hermosa y muy atenta...- dijo uno de los cabo de bajo rango que se acerco a ella.  
\- igual que no entiendo como puedes seguir siendo un cabo sin ni siquiera eres capaz de derrotar a una simple " herrera ". - aquellos comentarios siempre la molestaban, ella bien podía ser un sargento si no fuera por que... Dirigir a la gente y organizar batallas no era lo suyo, prefería ser una simple herrera de uno de los barcos de guerra mas importantes de la marina. No estaba allí para ser modelo ni lucir una abrumadora belleza, a pesar de poseerla.  
\- QUE ES LO QUE HAS DICHO?! -le grito a la mujer levantándose de su asiento.  
\- QUIERES PELEAR MALDITO!? - la filosa mirada de la chica dejaba en claro que era capaz de derrotar a quien la molestase. La tensión del ambiente era tal que saltaban rayos por todos lados.  
Y de pronto un fuerte golpe a ambos los saco de su pleito.  
\- LOS DOS! YA ES SUFICIENTE! YA DEJA EN PAZ A LA MUCHACHA, CABO! Y TU- dijo refiriéndose a jade.- DEJA DE METERTE EN PROBLEMAS! -exclamo con exasperación el chuujou-san.(5)  
\- si, señor.- se disculpo jade y se dispuso a devorar su almuerzo.

Jade, era una chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, proveniente de una isla del west blue, se había unido a la marina luego de la muerte de sus padres.

tenia 6 años y deambulaba a su suerte por las calles de su ciudad, en aquel tiempo la gente moría de hambre pues una escasez arrasó a la isla y muchos murieron y cayeron enfermos, como sucedió con sus padres.  
Un día esperando ver algún barco de rescate, sentada en la orilla de la playa, vio como la marea trajo un extraño fruto, corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar aquella fruta, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, cada 3 días comía con suerte un trozo de manzana o cosas así... Apenas se concentro en que podía ser, si era venenoso o no, sin pensarlo dos veces se lo comió todo y con piel, tenia un sabor sumamente asqueroso y su olor y color eran muy extraños con diseños espirales en la cascara, no le importo nada de eso, pero... Al poco tiempo sintió unas diferencias en su cuerpo.

Un mes después, de las 2000 personas que habitaban la ciudad, solamente 900 quedaban vivas, fue entonces cuando la marina llego para rescatarlos, trayendo víveres y agua potable para la ciudad, médicos para que atendieran a los enfermos. Y ahí cuando descubrieron que la pequeña niña de ojos verdes se había comido una akuma no mi (6).  
El capitán del barco se acerco a la niña y le ,pregunto.  
\- tu... Te comiste alguna fruta extraña? Lo recuerdas? Con dibujos en espiral y un mal sabor...?  
\- si, recuerdo haberme comido una fruta así, fue hace un mes mas o menos... -contesto la pequeña.  
-y desde entonces tienes alguna habilidad especial?  
-si, puedo convertir cosas en metal, y transformarme yo misma en metal... Es por eso que la gente ya no se me acerca y me tiene miedo...- jade había estado totalmente sola desde la muerte de sus padres y mas aun después de haberse comido la akuma no mi.  
\- ya veo... el capitán se dirigió a su cabo- llame al sargento por el den den mushi, digale que encontramos a un noryoukusha, la llevaremos de inmediato a los cuarteles, no podemos dejar que alguien con habilidades se una a los piratas.  
\- en seguida señor! -exclamo el cabo y se dispuso a llamar al sargento. El capitán se dirigió de nuevo a la pequeña.  
\- tranquila, de ahora en adelante vendrás a vivir con nosotros y haremos de ti una muchacha fuerte, seras parte de la marina. Te gusta? Comerás bien todos los días, tendrás amigos y un lugar para dormir siempre. Yo soy el capitán Still Asferd. Un placer, dime como te llamas jovencita.  
\- me llamo Jade, mis padres me llamaron así por el color de mis ojos. Ahora... Ellos murieron, ya no tengo a donde ir, así que aceptare unirme a la marina. Señor Still. Muchas gracias. - la pequeña jade sonrió por primera vez en meses.

Desde aquel día ella vivió en el cuartel de la marina, le enseñaron todo lo que necesitaba y debido a sus habilidades le dieron la oportunidad de convertirse en un soldado de la marina, o en herrera.  
El capitán Still se convirtió en el hombre mas allegado a ella, casi como un padre, el se encargo de cuidarla y educarla como debería ser una dama, pero no resulto muy bien... 4 años después de su reclutamiento, con 10 años, se distinguía entre todos los herreros y forjadores por sus asombrosas habilidades y su manejo adecuado de su akuma no mi. La promovieron a uno de los barcos de guerra del vicealmirante, donde efectuaría solamente armas de distintos materiales.

Por aquellos dias, en que habían perdido la pista de los mugiwara, terminaron yendo a una pequeña isla de descanso. Jade se acerco al chuujou Garp.  
-chuujou -san... -jade. Tenias algo que preguntarme no? -dijo sentándose a la sombra de un robusto árbol.- creo que ahora podemos esperar a que el log pose se adapte a esta pequeña isla para seguir el rumbo hasta los cuarteles de vuelta.  
-creo que tiene razón... Quería preguntarle sobre la tripulación de los mugiwara... Después de lo ocurrido en ennies lobby, de seguro el mundo entero se sacudirá, pero... Según lo que nos contaron los habitantes de water seven... No me parecieron tan malos después de todo.  
-si... Tienes razón, ellos no son malas personas... Pero lamentablemente son piratas, y el gobierno mundial tiene la obligación de eliminarlos. Es una lastima...  
\- escuche decir en las varias islas que pasamos, que esa tripulación es muy conocida sobre todo porque el capitán y sus nakamas tienen sueños distintos pero que todos cooperan para lograrlos... dijo jade con un suspiro.  
El viejo Garp lo noto enseguida, sabía que la pequeña mecánica también tenia un sueño y una ambición.  
\- no estarás pensando en unirte a ese barco pirata o si?- la cuestionó con un deje de humor. Riendo sonoramente.  
-CHUUJOOUUU! como puede decir eso! -contesto un poco sonrojada- usted sabe que mi única familia es la marina y... Tenga el sueño que tenga, es mas una utopía que nada...  
\- pero si se te presenta la oportunidad de unirte a un barco pirata e ir en contra de toda la educación que se te dio... E incluso del hombre que te cuido y te crió... Lo harías? - esta vez mas serio pregunto el vicealmirante.  
\- no sabría que decir... No me uniría a cualquier barco pirata... A cualquiera no, pero solo hay uno que me interesa... Aquel que en todas las islas llaman " el barco de los sueños"...- su mirada relucía una notable nostalgia- pero, como dije... Es solo una utopía.. Bueno,- dijo poniéndose de pie - regresare al barco a terminar el arreglo de algunos cañones...

Jade se alejo sin mas, y el chuujou Garp quedo solo bajo el árbol. Pensando en las palabras de la joven.  
" así que... Tanta polémica causas te que hasta los marines desean unirse a tu barco... Renacuajo de goma... No te culpo, esa es la reputación que tienes".

En ese momento llego uno de los marines.  
-señor deducimos que el log pose tardara mas o menos unos días en adaptarse, estamos recolectando alimentos y al parecer solo hay una pequeña ciudad al sur de la isla, hemos visto el barco de los mugiwara alejarse hacia el noroeste. Suponemos que se dirigen a la isla de Roundland...  
\- la famosa isla laberinto, esperemos que su log pose tarde lo suficiente en adaptarse y podremos atraparlos allí. Recarguen mas municiones, ese lugar es muy confuso a cada uno se le entregara un log pose, pero tengan cuidado, ya saben que nos enfrentamos a unos peligrosos piratas y podríamos sufrir bajas, que todos se preparen. La determinación del vicealmirante era total, en aquella isla tendría que atrapar a su nieto o por lo menos acercarse lo suficiente para poder atraparlos.

Mientras tanto la tripulación de los mugiwara se encontraban disfrutando de un poco de paz y descanso.  
-la próxima isla es Roundland... También conocida como la isla laberinto... Así que, Zoro! Tu seras el cuidador del barco, te llamaremos por el den den mushi si es que surgen problemas...- sentencio Nami mirando seriamente a su nakama peliverde.  
-eehh!? Porque tengo que quedarme en el barco! Y desde cuando eres tu la que da las ordenes!- zoro bien sabia que su sentido de orientación no era perfecto...ni nada. Pero no soportaba la idea de que la engreída navegante se lo heche en cara. Sobre todo por que aun estaba en deuda con los intereses.- bien, me quedare... Pero mas vale que me llamen en seguida si se presenta una batalla.  
-Nami swan es hermosa cuando regaña a alguien! Nami swan regañame a mi también! Ah... Por cierto necesitamos abastecernos de mas cola y víveres... Nami swan si me das algo de dinero para hacer las compras.- Sanji estaba mas que feliz, a lo mejor era su oportunidad de tener por fin una cita con Nami y Robin. - porque la llaman isla laberinto? -pregunto el capitán que se encontraba comiendo animadamente un buen trozo de carne de el ultimo rey marino que habían pescado.  
\- este isla es muy particular, la ciudad fue diseñada como laberintos y hay una sola entrada y una sola salida, así mismo los callejones y pasacalles abundan por todos lados, hay muchos atajos y pasillos ocultos, lo mas curioso es que la isla rota continuamente sobre su mismo eje por lo que el log pose puede confundirse, lo ideal seria tener un eternal pose para esta clase de islas -explico Robin - creo que tenemos 2 eternal pose. No es asi ? Navegante -san.  
\- si, es así como dijo Robín, por ello colocaré en el barco 2 piedras de las islas marcadas, así sabremos donde esta ubicado el barco y nos perderemos. Saldremos en 2 grupos. Robín, Chopper y yo, iremos a comprar algunos libros, ropa y otras cosas, nos llevaremos el eternal pose de little garden, y ustedes se llevaran el otro eternal pose de la isla del cielo. - dijo Nami sacando los 2 eternal pose y entregándole 1 a Luffy. Al mismo tiempo saco 2 bolsitas con piedras y trozos de nubes adentro.  
Inmediatamente los eternal pose marcaron ambas bolsas. Las ataron dentro del barco por si se pierdan.  
\- Nami cuando conseguiste los eternal pose y las tierras? - pregunto asombrado Usopp, pues no recordaba en que momento había adquirido aquellos artefactos.  
\- no solo soy navegante, también soy una excelente ladrona, no lo olvides Usopp! - río divertida. 


	2. Chapter 2

*los personajes de ONE PIECE no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda sensei).

Capitulo 2. Atarashii nakama, mondai wa hajimete. ( nueva nakama, los problemas empiezan).

Cuando llegaron a la isla Roundland, desembarcaron en un puerto que se desconectaba de la isla, pues giraba constantemente, no tardaron en encontrar la entrada a la ciudad.

Estaba ricamente decorada con todas las casas pegadas unas al lado de otras pintadas en distintos colores claros, las calles eras simples de piedras, todas las casas tenían la misma altura y la misma longitud lo que daba a parecer verdaderamente un laberinto, las calles terminaban en lineas rectas y lo único que se diferenciaban de calle y calle, eran las pequeñas tiendas, sin embargo toda la fachada exterior era apenas el 10% de la ciudad pues, habían entradas misteriosas que se dirigían al interior de la isla, debajo de la superficie.

Mucho mas hermosa que por fuera la ciudad de adentro era como una cueva gigante que era del tamaño de toda la isla, el techo era de un material de piedra y la única fuente de luz allí abajo provenían de unas plantas extrañas que parecían tener luz propia, habían lagunas y fuentes decoradas con esas raras plantas luces, en cuanto a la estructura de las casas, parecían estar boca abajo pues no llegaban al fondo de la cueva, y el método para llegar a ellas eran unas curiosas escaleras naturales de la roca, las casas estaban inclinadas hacia el borde de la cueva de manera que entre casa y casa habían miles de huecos y recovecos por donde colarse y cada calle tenia sus carteles para no perderse, en las paredes de la cueva habían grandes huecos que fueron sellados y se colocaron una especie de protección transparente que permitía ver el mar desde adentro, era como una isla submarina.

-me pregunto que clase de comida tendrán en un lugar como este...- se pregunto Sanji - Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Brook, vamos a buscar el mercado, no se separen.

Los muchachos se dirigieron en busca del mercado y a pesar de que esta vez Zoro no los guiaba era muy fácil de perderse.

Las chicas se dirigieron rápidamente a las tiendas de ropas que a plena vista resaltaban, Chopper acompañándolas.

El barco del vicealmirante Garp los seguía pisándole los talones, para la suerte de los piratas la isla giro y la entrada que se encontraba al oeste de la isla quedo al sureste de la misma, y los marinos no detectaron el barco de los mugiwara.

\- chuujou-san- dijo la chica acercándose al vicealmirante.- me gustaría ir a estudiar los minerales de esta isla, tomar algunas muestras para poder descifrar sus cualidades, no tardare mucho y no me alejaré demasiado lo prometo! -Jade estaba emocionada por explorar la nueva isla, a pesar de ser Herrera había obtenido su titulo de geóloga en la marina.

\- claro, puedes ir, pero ten cuidado... Si te cruzas con uno de los mugiwara vuelve de inmediato al barco e infórmanos su ubicación, estoy seguro de que se encuentran en la isla... -el viejo estaba realmente preocupado por la situación.

\- claro! Muchas gracias chuujou san! -se despidió jade.

Se arreglo un poco antes de salir, se coloco sus gruesas gafas de vista, se recogió el cabello en una coleta baja, se puso un sombrero de pesca, y unos mamelucos nada ajustados, tomo su mochila con sus instrumentos, libreta y libros y su eternal pose de muñeca y un KO den den mushi.

En la costa de la isla se podían ver formaciones de cristales de sal y minerales como bromo y magnesio. Siguiendo la curva de la isla cada vez se alejaba mas del barco y anotaba cada detalle en su libreta, de pronto la isla volvió a dar la vuelta y quedo de frente al gran barco de los piratas sombrero de paja.

" en momentos como este debo disimular y continuar con esta importante exploración y pase lo que pase, tratar de no meterme en problemas... He encontrado mas de 10 minerales diferentes en tan solo 2 horas al borde de esta playa" pensaba jade, sin embargo algo muy poco común llamo su atención.

En la blanca arena de la playa había un enorme agujero, parecía ser un arrecife sin embargo el agua tenia un extraño color turquesa que brillaba intensamente y su densidad era mucho mas pesada que el agua del mar, las piedras en los costados estaban formadas de kairouseki(7) y los animalitos que se observaban dentro eran una especie totalmente nueva a sus ojos, con cuidado se acerco al estanque y con ayuda de un pico logró quitar un trozo de las piedras del borde, así mismo tomo una muestra del agua, luego tomo un recipiente de plástico con una tapa con agujeros y al tratar de atrapar a uno de los animales del arrecife, su pantalón quedo atascado en una de las piedras haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayo al pozo.

\- oye! Oye! Despierta! Me oyes?! - una voz desesperada le gritaba al oído.

De nuevo sintió una presión en el pecho y sintió como salia un liquido de su boca, lo que provoco una tos y grandes bocanadas de aire.

\- despierta! Estas bien?! Puedes oírme? - una sacudida la hizo abrir los ojos y a pesar de que estaba ya un poco oscuro el cielo vio a alguien que la sujetaba de los hombros y la sacudía. Recuperó el conocimiento y trato de incorporarse, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron y su salvador la sujeto nuevamente.

\- l-lo siento... N-no tengo fuerzas...

-tranquilo, no te preocupes, mis nakama vendrán en un momento, uno de ellos es medico y podrá atenderte.

"TranquilO? Acaso piensa que soy hombre..." pensaba jade, mientras sentía que la llevaban hasta una cama. Por alguna razón, aun después de salir de aquel horrible arrecife de piedras kairouseki se seguía sintiendo igual de débil y no podía moverse, sus ropas seguían mojadas, ya dentro de la habitación y con mas luz pudo ver quien fue el que la salvo.

Mirada seria, pantalones negros, camiseta blanca, 3 katanas, cabello verde...

Tan grande fue su susto que no se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama doble, y al levantarse agitadamente, se golpeo la cabeza con la cama de arriba.

\- tranquilo no voy a lastimarte... Tu ropa sigue mojada - dijo tras una obvia observación- no quieres darte un baño? Tenemos agua caliente, te dejare solo para que te cambies - Zoro salio de la habitación dejando sola a Jade.

" esta es mi oportunidad de escapar! Si no es ahora sera demasiado tarde luego..." pensaba la chica, sin embargo en ese momento se escucharon pasos dentro del barco y el bullicio comenzó a hacerse sonoro. No tuvo mas alternativa que tomar el dichoso baño y ver como escapar de ahí, al parecer sus ropas mojadas con aquellas extrañas aguas seguían teniendo la habilidad del kairouseki.

Se las quito lo mas rápido que pudo antes de volver a desmayarse, y entro al baño.

-alguien mas esta aquí Zoro? - Luffy pregunto sentándose en el comedor.

\- si... Es un muchacho que salve de que se ahogara. -contesto Zoro sentándose al lado de su capitán - al parecer no sabe nadar o es un noryokusha mas... Sin embargo parece que es mas joven que tu, mas o menos 15 o 16 años...

-ya veo, y que estaba haciendo en el agua si sabe que no puede nadar... No puede ser que sea estupido o algo así... De todas formas haré una buena cena esta noche también para el invitado- dijo Sanji, haciendo gala de sus nuevos ingredientes.

\- yo creo que es mas bien un profesor o algo así, estaba viendo las piedras y de pronto cayo al agua.- aclaro pensativo el espadachín. Luego se dirigió al doctor- Chopper... Si puedes ve y hechale un vistazo, parecía muy débil, apenas podía moverse, esta en nuestra habitación, seguro dándose un baño.

\- claro! Ahora mismo voy -dijo Chopper corriendo a la habitación con su mochila a cuestas.

\- Luffy... Seguro que es buena idea meter extraños al barco... Podría ser una trampa -Nami parecía preocupada ante la idea, pues todos sus tesoros estaban en el barco.

\- tranquila, Zoro sabe si es o no buena idea. Además si es un enemigo solo debemos patearle el trasero, no? - el despreocupado capitán reía ante la idea de que un enemigo se meta a su barco, pues nadie en su sabio juicio haría semejante cosa, el barco mugiwara que sobre pasaba los 600.000.000 de Berries.

Chopper regreso enseguida de la habitación.

\- y bien? Que tal esta...? - pregunto el peli verde .

\- no se como decirte esto Zoro... - comenzó el doctor.

\- que sucede? - indagó Luffy con preocupación

\- Zoro, comprendo que tengas un exagerado sentido de desorientación... Pero... COMO PUEDES CONFUNDIR UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER!? -le grito Chopper, aquello fue el colmo, todos sus nakama rieron divertidos por la situación.

-COMO NO VOY A CONFUNDIRLA SI NI SIQUIERA PARECÍA UNA CHICA! - Zoro estaba rojo de vergüenza. La chica en verdad parecía hombre, aunque si se detenía a mirarla mas, cosa que no hizo, iba a darse cuenta de que sus facciones eran mucho las delicadas al igual que sus manos. Después de meditarlo un rato, se dio cuenta de que era perfectamente una chica...

\- pero mira como eres de idiota marimo! Confundir una señorita con un hombre! Mas te vale no haberla herido! -Sanji estaba entre risas y enojo.

\- eso ya es un poco pasado de la raya Zoro... En efecto - afirmo el mismo Luffy.

El espadachín sintió como que una montaña se le caía encima al escucharlo de su capitán, que era el mas idiota del barco.

\- Robín y yo iremos a ver en que podemos ayudarla- dijo Nami dirigiéndose a la habitación de los muchachos.

-yo también, iré a recoger algo que olvide allí... Vuelvo enseguida. Sanji, no dejes de cocinar -el capitán se llevo un buen trozo de carne en la mano mientras seguía a las chicas.

revolviendo entre sus desordenadas cosas en busca de uno de los dials que Usopp le presto, se encontró en el piso una mochila de cuero algo mojada, dentro Había un den den mushi y un log pose, entre otras cosas, por un momento pensó que era de Nami pero recordó que estaba en la habitación de hombres, aparte habían un montón de plásticos con piedras diferentes de tamaños y colores y algunas herramientas de excavación, lo que mas le llamo la Atención fue una pequeña libreta. Mirando sigilosamente a los costados se decidió a abrirla.

Nami entro al baño sin pedir permiso mientras Robín fue por una muda de ropas. Aunque jade se sorprendió un poco al principio, se dio cuenta de que era una chica.

-hola, soy Nami, la navegante de la tripulación. Mi nakama idiota pensó que eras hombre...

\- ah... Es que...no acostumbro vestir muy femenina -río mas relajada Jade.- mi nombre es Jade, soy geóloga y Herrera.

En ese momento entro Robín con las ropas y una toalla limpia.

\- veo que te sientes mejor, el espadachín nos dijo que apenas podías moverte. Como te sientes? - le pregunto la morena dejando las cosas sobre el lavamanos.

\- mucho mejor, gracias... No esperaba que fueran piratas, mucho menos ustedes precisamente los que me salvaran, sin ofender ,claro. - se levanto de la bañera y se dispuso a secarse. Aunque la ropa le quedaba bastante bien, aun se sentía algo incomoda, pues era un vestido sumamente ajustado con un gran escote y muy corto, de un color canela muy bonito, al igual que las prendas interiores a juego y unas sandalias abiertas.

-vamos a cenar, tranquila, no somos malos piratas - río Robín.

Llegaron al comedor y las tres chicas se sentaron a la mesa.

-creó... Creo... Que veo ángeles! -Sanji avanzo rápido hasta las tres, y tomando la mano de Jade- nunca vi una belleza prematura y pura como la tuya... Eres- a lo que fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que lo mando volar al otro lado de la habitación. Al instante se acerco Brook, se arreglo su moño, lustro un poco sus zapatos y con voz firme dijo:

\- por favor, podría mostrarme sus bragas?. -así como el cocinero, lo mandaron volando a la esquina opuesta de la habitación.

De a poco fueron entrando los demás miembros y sentándose a la mesa, el rubio sirvió un estupendo manjar para las damas.

-y bien, como te encuentras ahora? - preguntó muy animado el capitán comiendo ansiosamente su cena.

\- mucho mejor, muchas gracias por salvarme la vida, estoy en deuda con ustedes.- respondió la muchacha, mucho mas animada- me llamo Jade, soy Herrera y geóloga.

\- vaya, Herrera... Y eres de la isla? -preguntó Franky que se notaba su entusiasmo por encontrar alguien de rubro parecido.

\- no... La verdad... -comenzó a pensar que decir cuando recordó sus ropas y su mochila- mis cosas!

\- tranquila, no tocamos nada tuyo. Tus ropas las pusimos a secar afuera, espero que no te moleste... Y tu mochila esta en la habitación de los chicos. respondió Nami, jade volvió a sentarse a la mesa, mas relajada pues sus mas importantes pertenencias se encontraban allí. y entonces le preguntaron las cosas que no quería que le preguntasen.

\- eres una noryokusha ,verdad? -le cuestionó Zoro sin mirarla.

-si... Así es.-respondió cabizbaja, sabia que algo iba a parar mal en aquella conversación.

\- entonces que hacías cerca de ese estanque de piedras kairouseki, tratabas de suicidarte!? -el pirata se veía bastante contrariado, pues si la chica poseía habilidades de la fruta del diablo ya debía saber las consecuencias que esa traía.

-NO! Claro que no... Es que soy geóloga y quería ver los minerales que se encuentran en esta isla...

-y como llegaste aquí... No vimos ningún otro barco cuando llegamos.

-yo... Yo... Lo siento.

\- porque te disculpas?- Luffy parecía entender algunas cosas.

-trabajo para la marina... Estoy en el barco del Vicealmirante Garp. Veníamos siguiendo el log pose para encontrarlos... Pero, yo no les diré nada de ustedes, que están aquí ni nada! Lo juro... Me salvaron la vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Estoy enteramente agradecida con ustedes.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-tranquila, ya lo se... Me recuerdas mucho a un amigo de la marina. La verdad. - el capitán seguía sonriendo.- por ahora solo come y descansa.

\- Luffy... Si es cierto lo que dice, entonces los marines están en esta isla... El log pose ya esta cargado, partiremos en seguida.- Nami estaba muy preocupada por su situación actual.

\- no te preocupes Nami, y tu... Jade -se volvió hacia ella- que harás...? Volverás a la marina? Si lo haces, no le digas al abuelo que escapamos -soltando una fuerte risotada.- o... Hay algo que te gustaría.

Todos los miembros de la tripulación se volvieron hacia Luffy, el susodicho acostumbraba a reclutar a quien se pusiera en su camino para que sea su nakama, sin embargo esa chica era una marina.

A Jade se le iluminaron los ojos tan solo de insinuarlo. Era cierto, desde que escuchó sobre la tripulación de los mugiwara, leyendo todos los informes, desde la primera reclutacion de los miembros hasta la actualidad, le parecía mentira que existiese algo tan divertido y aventurando como lo que ellos hacían, mas aun después de leer los reportes individuales de los miembros, hasta el momento el mayor era Brook pues murió a los 38 hacia 50 años, luego Franky con 34 años, siguiéndole Robín con 28 años, Zoro con 19 igual que Sanji, Nami con 18, Usopp y Luffy con 17 y Chopper que tiene 7 años de reno y equivalen 15 años humanos. Todos eran completamente diferentes en todo incluso en especies, humanos, cyborgs, esqueletos y animales semi humanos. Sin embargo todos se llevaban bien, en verdad...

Era un crimen decir que uno no quiere unirse a la tripulación de los mugiwara, sin embargo, era un crimen penalizado por el gobierno mundial unirse.

-yo... Luffy-san no se... En verdad... No se que contestar. - Jade sabia que no debía hacerlo.

-lo siento, pero leí las primeras paginas de tu diario... Se que no debía hacerlo, pero... - Luffy se disculpo con la mirada.

\- entonces... Leíste... Aquello que escribí como sueño...? - Jade estaba roja, pues nadie nunca tocaba sus cosas y su diario era su confesionario personal, las primeras paginas hablaba sobre sus sueños y se explicaba a ella misma el porque no iba a poder cumplirlos.

-sip... Lo se, se que quieres unirte a mi tripulación... Que luego de leer todo eso parece que solo somos un cuento de hadas! -río el capitán.

\- oye Luffy! No deberías leer los diarios ajenos! -le regaño Usopp.

\- entonces... Esta decidido -dijo Jade, levantándose de las mesa, todos los presentes levantaron la vista hacia la invitada- TENGO QUE COMPRAR UN CANDADO PARA MI DIARIO!

La tripulación de los mugiwara se quedo sin habla y empezaron a reír al poco tiempo.

-necesito un candado si es que voy a tener un capitán que lee diarios ajenos -declaró la muchacha.

Todos ovacionaron la decisión de la nueva tripulante.

-SANJIII MAS COMIDA! -el capitán estaba de lo mas feliz, tenia una nueva nakama que poseía también habilidades. A pesar de ser la mas joven del grupo junto con Chopper, seria muy útil en las batallas.

Entre trago y trago, las grandes cantidades del banquete y las vibrantes melodías del musico, Robín le pregunto.

\- Jade chan, hace rato dijiste que poseías también poderes del akuma no mi.

-si, así es. Testu tetsu no mi es una fruta de tipo Logia que me permite transformar todo lo que toque en metal, así como también mi cuerpo propio. Es por eso que estudio geología, para poder ver que otras cualidades de los minerales soy capaz de crear. Es muy útil también cuando se es Herrera explicó la chica.

\- heeee!? Eso es cierto?! Increibleeeee! - el capitán escucho emocionado la poderosa habilidad de su nueva nakama.

-si... Pero no utilizo mis habilidades para las batallas... Principalmente por que nunca participo en ellas.- explico la chica.

\- entonces eres capaz de crear armas tan solo moldeando lo que toques?- Zoro escucho atento a la explicación.

-si, bueno algo así, necesito ayuda obviamente de fuego para moldear, sin embargo puedo... Hacer tipos de armas como parte de mi cuerpo... Crear cañones o algo así supongo. suele ser útil en la cocina. - río divertida.

Fue una noche llena de animadas conversaciones hasta que...

-capitán...estamos listos para partir -le informo la navegante.

\- Jade... Estas lista? Una vez que eres pirata ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-claro! Estoy preparada!. - contesto entusiasmada.

Con ayuda de un fuerte viento, izaron las velas y partieron en silencio sin encender ninguna luz y por segunda vez escaparon de la marina.

Habían llegado a mitad del camino cuando amaneció, el viento casi no soplaba y la marea estaba muy calmada, parecía casi el calm belt.

\- senchou san... Esta bien... Que estemos tan tranquilos y despreocupados ? -la nueva nakama estaba un poco ansiosa.

\- tranquila... Nos movemos con el mar y el viento, si ellos no se mueven nosotros tampoco. Relajate y haz lo que quieras - Luffy se encontraba pescando desde la cabeza del león del thousand sunny.

Paseando por la cubierta de pasto su primera opción fue ayudar al cocinero, a pesar de que era un poco molesto que la acosara apenas entrara al barco, sabia que era una buena persona.

\- Sanji -kun, puedo ayudarte en algo?

-oh! Jade-chwan! - se sorprendió el cocinero- Ayudarme? Que quieres hacer?

\- no se... Lavar los platos, secarlos y guardarlos, ayudarte en la cocina... Dime tu, tú eres el cheff.

\- aaawww! Jade chwan es hermosaaa! -el cheff no entraba en si de alegría - bueno, no dejare que esta hermosa dama manche sus manos con grasa, yo lavare los cubiertos y tú los guardarás.

\- perfecto - respondió con una sonrisa.

Despues de unos momentos el cheff empezó a sacar toneladas de comida de la gabeta y el refrigerador, aun no habían terminado de lavar todos los cubiertos.

-ya vas a preparar el almuerzo? No es un poco temprano... Además aun no lavamos todos los cubiertos.

\- no, ya es tarde. Ahora empezaré a cocinar, puedes ayudarme si quieres. Hoy comeremos una deliciosa pasta con salsa de mejillones y un buen trozo de rey marino.- Sanji estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades con cualquier tipo de vegetal, animal y mineral.

-Sanji -kun eres increíble! Hasta puedes cocinar humanos y nadie se daría cuenta... -Jade apreciaba los rápidos movimientos del rubio para preparar semejante platillo.

Muy emocionada y atenta aprendía las habilidades de su nakama.

Cada día que pasaba, se iba acercando a cada miembro de la tripulación, no tardo nada en llevarse bien con todos, incluso con Zoro que era el mas reacio a aceptar nuevos tripulantes de orígenes desconocidos, peligrosos o enemigos. Se había ganado el afecto de todos poco a poco e igualmente ella fue tomándole afecto a toda la tripulación, especialmente a dos de sus nakamas.

Hacia 3 meses que aun se encontraban en el mar, ella se había acostumbrado a la mayoría, pero no a todas, las cosas raras y sorprendentes de los mugiwara.

-Chopper sensei! -llamó Jade con suma desesperación.

El pequeño reno llego corriendo hasta la chica, pues por el tono de su voz parecía tratarse de algo urgente.

\- necesito decirte algo, es urgente! - el reno asintió interesado mirándola fijamente- acercate para que pueda contártelo...

Inocente como era, el doctor se puso de puntillas y alzo su orejita, Jade que estaba de cuclillas en la cubierta del barco se agacho lo mas que pudo.

Fue demasiado tarde...

Chopper cayo en la misma trampa de todos los días. Unos brazos rodearon al adorable devorador de azúcar y lo elevaron en el aire. Jade no paraba de maravillarse al tacto del suave pelaje del animalito. Y sin contenerse lo estrecho muy fuerte en un abrazo.

-sueltame! Maldita~ no caeré en tu trampa! Tontita~ -a pesar de sus palabras, el doctor parecía muy feliz siempre que su nakama le demostraba tanto afecto, además, siempre tenia un dulce para el.

Jade bajo al pequeño reno y le entrego tal como había acostumbrado a hacer, una deliciosa paleta de brillantes colores, a lo que el doctor no pudo resistir.

Todos los tripulantes sabían que cuando la joven de ojos verdes llamaba al doctor con tanta urgencia era porque simplemente quería estrecharlo en sus brazos un momento, sin embargo, Chopper seguía cayendo en la trampa todos los días, el era uno de los nakamas con quien había desarrollado un amor muy especial.

La joven y el doctor con cuernos compartían a menudo libros, Chopper no perdía una oportunidad para enseñarle lo básico de conocimientos médicos, procuraba instruir a la chica siempre que se daba la ocasión, pues sus otros nakamas también querían transmitirle sus conocimientos, como Sanji, quien le enseñaba cocina, Franky que la instruía en mecánica y construcción, Robín que le enseñaba la historia del mundo, Usopp que, así como el decía, transmitía la sabiduría de un buen capitán francotirador, Nami siempre que podía le enseñaba las señales básicas de predecir el tiempo en el Grand Line y con Brook practicaba ejecutar instrumentos, pues el esqueleto afirmaba que uno nunca sabia en que oportunidades podría depender su vida de la musica.

Sin embargo, lo que ella mas necesitaba era aprender a defenderse como guerrera, su akuma no mi resultaba de lo mas útil y fuerte... Si se utilizaba para la batalla. Y los que solían entrenar con ella, eran el capitán y el espadachín. Sin embargo le resultaba difícil salir lo menos ilesa posible de sus practicas.

La primera vez que lo intento, por mas que solo era con uno de ellos, recibió tal paliza que fue a parar al despacho que adorable doctor por 2 días sin moverse.

Fue ahí cuando el segundo al mando, decidió que TODOS LOS DÍAS, después del almuerzo la chica debía ejercitarse para poder obtener fuerza, y gracias al increíble entrenamiento del peliverde, en esos 3 meses aprendió a blandir una katana con fuerza y velocidad.

Entonces ocurrió algo que jamas había previsto en sus planes. Que cada día se intensificaba mas y que dificultaba un poco su convivencia con su nueva tripulación.

Las prácticas con Zoro cada vez fueron mas intensas, Franky había hecho una katana de madera para ella y su maestro, al principio empezaron con el ittoryu, estilo de una espada.

La chica nunca había tocado un arma en su vida, y empezar con katana fue una excelente idea, lo que mas zoro le enseñaba eran las defensas y las posiciones para un ataque. Gracias a la habilidad de aprender rápido de la alumna había progresado mucho en poco tiempo, y además había desarrollado una musculatura mas dura, ya no tenia brazos de fideo como antes, ahora lucia unas esbeltas curvas bien pronunciadas.

Al igual que su maestro desarrollo un apetito increíble, y no solo eso, al final de la tarde terminaban su entrenamiento exhaustos y empapados en sudor y a menudo la camiseta del peliverde salia volando por la cubierta acompañando la camiseta de la morena, que había empezado a vestir igual que la navegante y utilizaba siempre un bikini debajo, aunque mucho mas cerrado que el de Nami.

En pocas semanas las practicas dejaron de ser de aprendizaje y se convertían en duelos.

Habían terminado de almorzar, y Jade y Zoro salieron a la cubierta. La tripulación entera salio para observar, todos se colocaron en el barandal de arriba de las escaleras.

Ambos hicieron sus estiramientos juntos, Y el publico atento saco su silla para mirar el espectáculo. Hasta ese día, zoro no le había enseñado ninguna otra técnica que no fuera de una espada, pero sabia que pronto tendría que enseñarle de a poco el nittoryu.

El capitán observaba desde su "asiento especial" sobre la cabeza del sunny. observar las prácticas de sus 2 nakamas eran algo que lo distraía y entretenía bastante.

En ese momento, el maestro y la alumna tomaron su distancia y fue cuando las camisetas volaron y la nariz de Sanji chorreo litros de sangre al observar a la mas joven realizar un streaptise.

Zoro sabia que, aunque no le hubiese enseñado varios ataques, la defensa era mas que suficiente, para el, utilizar una sola espada era incomodo pero podía ganar con eso. Ese día, el maestro tomo su katana blanca y la metió en su faja, y entrego una katana a su alumna, obviamente no la que estaba poseída, pues esa katana solo había demostrado que no lo mataría a él.

El segundo al mando se coloco la pañoleta negra en la cabeza y la muchacha se quito las gafas dejándolas en manos del capitán.

Jade no dudo en tomar la iniciativa, de un salto se situó frente a él y empuño la katana haciendo un corte vertical, que fue fácilmente esquivado por Zoro, a su vez el peliverde se movió a la izquierda y atacó a la chica.

El choque de las espadas desprendió chispas en el aire, aunque el maestro ganaba obviamente en velocidad y fuerza, la alumna era capaz de seguirle el ritmo con las defensas. En ningún momento hubieron ataques traseros, todos frontales y laterales tal cual habían practicado.

A cada oportunidad de una abertura, la chica aprovechaba para transformar su guardia en un ataque, sin embargo, el espadachín comprendió la técnica de la muchacha y comenzó a dejar aberturas que, inocente la alumna atacaba y luego se convertían en potentes ataques del maestro.

En un momento dado, el muchacho dio un salto en el aire preparado para atacar desde arriba, sin embargo, Jade no se quedaría atrás, impulsándose desde el barandal del barco salto atacando con un corte de abajo hasta arriba, la espada de Zoro choco con fuerza antes de que el poderoso corte lo agarrase por poco, aprovechando el peso, el peliverde posó una de sus botas en la katana de la chica y dio un nuevo salto por encima de ella.

Demasiado rápido para que la joven siguiera sus movimientos, el espadachín coloco su katana sobre el cuello de la joven y cayo sobre ella en el césped de la cubierta.

Jade cayo tendida totalmente, sin embargo el impacto fue absorbido por el espadachín, que sostuvo con fuerza de la cintura a la chica.

A pesar de que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, el peligroso filo de la katana estaba rozando el pescuezo de la joven. Sus ojos se dilataron por un momento y su respiración se hizo mas agitada.

La katana que estaba en su mano cayo al piso con un ruido sordo.

Los verdes orbes de la muchacha se encontraron con los oscuros y sombríos ojos del hombre. Segundos que para ella parecieron horas, ojos de un hombre que estaba listo para matar y aun así perdonaba todas las vidas.

aun sosteniendo a la muchacha, desvío los ojos de la intensa mirada esmeralda, depositando con cuidado a su alumna en el pasto, envainó su katana y se levanto.

-estas lista para defenderte -fue todo lo que dijo, sin mas recogió su camiseta y fue adentro del barco.

La muchacha aun se encontraba tendida en el piso, un poco jadeante. La tripulación se disperso también de a poco después de disfrutar el espectáculo.

Un día, de mañana obviamente, la chica se acerco a la habitación de los hombres, aun no había amanecido y todos sus nakamas roncaban sonora y profundamente.

-Sanji kun! Pssss -llamó en un susurro.

El rubio aun medio dormido, se encontró con la hermosa figura de la chica de ojos verdes, con un sexy pijama ajustado, que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas hasta la cadera y un llamativo escote, que había sido prestado de la navegante. La chica se encontraba mirando detrás del marco de la puerta de la habitación y llamándolo en susurros.

No dudo ni un segundo hasta situarse frente a la chica, y donde se supone habían ojos se encontraban corazones chispeantes, y un poco de sangre en la nariz.

-siiii Jaadee ch/ -y no termino la frase pues Jade le tapó la boca de un fuerte manotazo en la cara.

-SHHHHHHHH CALLATEE! -susurro alterada -vas a despertar a alguien, tengo que preguntarte algo.

El cocinero y la chica se alejaron de los dormitorios hasta llegar a la cocina/comedor.

-necesito que me ayudes con algo... Es muy importante, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie!

\- esta bien, puedes confiar en este cocinero del amor~

-bien... Pues... Es un secreto muy importante... Y es que... -la castaña se puso un poco roja de vergüenza.- me gusta un chico, y es de esta tripulación... Y me gustaría poder cocinarle deliciosas cosas como tu, quiero que me enseñes que es lo que mas le gusta a un hombre comer!

Sanji quedo pensativo y serio un momento, de pronto alargo la mano y tomo el mentón de la chica.

\- señorita Jade... No debe esforzarse por hacerme platillos exquisitos, cuando usted misma es el mejor de ellos - el cocinero demostraba un aire de total de confianza que hasta estrellitas parecían salirse de el mismo.

\- bien, hagamos esto. Hay 7 hombres en este barco, 1 es un animal y otro es un esqueleto por lo cual quedan descartados y quedan 5. Tienes 5 días para intentar adivinar quien de ellos es, haz el platillo favorito de cada uno cada día y yo te diré que día fue el mejor platillo y tu sabrás quien de los nakamas es, si lo averiguas te daré un premio, pero si no, tendrás que ayudarme, la mejor manera de conquistar a un hombre es empezando por su estómago y luego su corazón!

-hecho, es un trato -aceptó el cocinero- hoy es lunes, empezaré por quienes menos crea y llegare a la conclusión, eso quiere decir que estoy entre las opciones.

SUUUPERRR LUNES

la mañana transcurrió igual que siempre, pero se notaba un poco de tensión entre el cocinero y la Herrera, de desayuno hubo tocino y huevos fritos con jugo, de almuerzo hamburguesas de varios tamaños, papas fritas y cola y de cena una pizza de mucho queso y con cola.

\- buen comienzo, estupenda comida!- lo felicito la chica retirándose a su habitación.

MARTES DE TIRO AL BLANCO.

desayuno: cereal con leche, nada agresivo.

Almuerzo: quesadillas y burritos con una fuerte salsa tabasco muy explosiva.

Cena: huevos hervidos con tomates rellenos de chile semi picante.

\- estuvo delicioso! Buenas noches - se despidió la chica.

MIÉRCOLES DE CARNE AL SOMBRERO

desayuno: carne en filetes finos y salsa de verduras ligeras .

Almuerzo: carne de todo tipo a la parrilla y ensalada, también algo de pasta y pan casero.

Cena: carne de rey marino a la estaca condimentado con ajo y pimienta, limón y sal.

\- fantástico... Mejor carne que esa no creo que exista.

ese fue el comentario de la morena.

El cocinero ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso, realmente no consideraba rivales al pelo azul y al nariz larga... Pero, todos sus comentarios se parecían bastante y lo confundían un poco.

JUEVES DE SAKE

Desayuno: arroz blanco con sopa de tofu.

Almuerzo: onigiri, takoyaki, yakitori, yakisoba, nikudango y obviamente sushi acompañado de un fuerte sake.

Cena: ramen y mucho mas sake.

Ese día, el entrenamiento con zoro fue mas agotador de lo normal.

-en verdad, amo la comida tradicional.- Jade estaba ligeramente borracha pero no lo suficiente para perder el sentido de sus palabras.

VIERNES DE GOURMET

desayuno: café cortado con croassaints, tostadas y mermeladas.

Almuerzo: sopa de caracol, rattatoil y pan casero baguett. Acompañado de un buen vino tinto.

Cena: tarta de manzana y helado casero.

\- sofisticado y exquisito. Mañana dime tu respuesta "gurú gurú cook" -desafío la chica de ojos verdes.

Sanji estaba ansioso, se despertó muy temprano y se encontró con Jade en el comedor, nadie mas se había despertado.

-Jade chwan... Siento que has roto mi corazón... el cocinero tenia un aura oscura y una cara deprimida.

-quiero oír tu respuesta... - a pesar de tener la cara roja como un tomate, jade aun mantenía un tono de voz calmado.

-por lo menos me he ganado el premio... -afirmó el cocinero encendiendo un cigarrillo.- te ayudare con ese marimo estúpido...

-gracias... Sanji kun -dijo Jade mientras sacaba una caja del refrigerador. La puso sobre la mesa frente al cocinero y ella, y la abrió. - es todo tuyo, adelante.

Esbozando una sonrisa sincera entrego al cocinero el primer pastel que había hecho sola, pues nunca nadie se tomo la molestia de enseñarle a preparar uno.

El cocinero sin palabras, acepto el regalo de buena gana, pues sabia que era algo que ella se esforzó en hacer.

-de hecho, el pastel lo hice para ti Sanji kun, pues tu me enseñaste a cocinar muchas cosas y veo que siempre te las apañas solo En la cocina, no era necesario que ganes el juego, te lo habría dado de todos modos -dijo con modestia.

\- Jade chan... Es... Muy hermoso- dio un bocado- y esta realmente bueno... Muchas gracias.- el cocinero estaba conmocionado por el pastel, casi nunca le regalaban algo, menos comida y aun menos hecho a mano pensando en el. Cuando hubo acabado con la torta, se dispuso a sacar los ingredientes para preparar la comida tradicional.

Y aunque los días pasaban rápidos, Jade trataba de empeñarse en todo por agradar mas al espadachín de pelo verde con el que practicaba todos los días.

Antes de dormir se había acostumbrado a que le lavaran la ropa, Jade se esforzaba fregando a mano sus camiseta blanca y su pantalón negro, pues el muchacho seria capaz de llevarlos un año entero sin lavarlos y seria feliz igual.

De todos estos detalles se habían dado cuenta uno a uno los mugiwara, a excepción de Zoro mismo. A pesar de que el cocinero conocía el corazón de la mas joven, seguía tratándola con respeto y cariño como a Nami y Robín, sin embargo, no lucharía contra su nakama peliverde si este correspondía a los sentimientos de Jade. Robín comenzó a sospechar incluso antes de que la chica se volviera más atenta, pero decidió callar, incluso el lento del capitán se había fijado.

Una noche el tema salio a relucir en la habitación masculina.

\- que envidia Zoro... Que laven tu ropa, te cocinen tus platillos favoritos... -comentaba distraído Usopp mientras arreglaba su resortera.

\- verdad que si... Hasta recoge tus cosas tiradas por ahí en el barco, incluso te lleva mantas y abrigos cuando se acerca una nevada repentina..- continuó Franky de forma indiferente.

\- heee... Sii... Es cierto... Ahora que lo mencionan, Jade ha se a preocupado por ti todo el tiempo... Hasta limpia ella misma tus heridas sin necesidad de que Chopper lo haga - se fijo Luffy atando los cabos sueltos.

\- yohohoho~ creo que es momento de una serenata romántica río divertido el esqueleto.

-Zoro tiene novia! Zoro tiene novia! -canturreaban al unisono Franky, Usopp y el capitán.

\- novia? Acaso son mas estúpidos de lo que ya eran? No se dan cuenta que jamas ella se preocuparía por mi, como si fuera que tampoco les prepara un bentou.- dijo Zoro.

\- no lo hace -respondieron todos.

\- o no les lava la ropa...

\- no.

\- o no les limpia las heridas...

\- no.

\- o les abriga en una ventisca... ...

\- no...

\- en serio, zoro, no lo notaste nunca? - preguntó Luffy.

\- sus atenciones? La verdad nunca les di importancia... Bueno, como sea, ya dejen de imaginarse estupideces, voy a dormir. -dijo con un gruñido dándose la vuelta para dormir.

Y todos los demás lo imitaron.

Aunque la verdad, se paso pensando un buen rato en lo que sus compañeros dijeron y tomo una decisión.

El silencio se apodero toda la mañana y toda la tarde del sunny go, principalmente por que los chicos eran los bulliciosos y en ese día notaron algo muy diferente en su nakama peliverde.

Al final del día, ya muy oscurecido el cielo, cuando Jade termino de lavar las prendas de su maestro. Se encontró que este estaba aun en el puesto de vigía, y vio oportuno el momento de declararle sus sentimientos.

Subió las escaleras y esperaba encontrarse a Zoro durmiendo plácidamente, pero el estaba despierto, mirando por la ventana y esperando que ella apareciera.

\- porque no estas en tu habitación durmiendo? Hoy me toca a mi la vigila... Puedes ir a descansar Zoro kun... - Jade aún no sabia como sacar el tema, además de que Zoro parecía demasiado serio todo el día.

\- en seguida me iré, solo... Quería decirte algo antes de ir.- respondió sin mas vueltas.- escucha, se que te que empeñas en todo lo que haces, mejoraste mucho, a decir verdad tienes una sorprendente habilidad con la espada, eso esta bien. Y me agrada que te preocupes por mi y seas muy atenta conmigo... -vacilo un poco antes de continuar.

-Zoro, yo... tengo algo importante que decirte... -Jade vio oportuno el momento.

\- déjame terminar por favor, Jade...te lo diré de una vez para evitar confusiones. Lo siento. Pero no estoy interesado en ti. No me interesan relaciones amorosas ahora mismo, solo eso. - dijo con calma, a pesar de que sus palabras la traspasaron como si fuera el kyutoryuu ashura.

Dijo todo eso sin voltearse, pero cuando se dirigía a marcharse, vio a su pequeña aprendiz clavada en el piso y como las lágrimas bajaban lentas y silenciosas por sus mejillas.

-p-pero que.. Es lo que d-dices, tonto... Q-quien se fijaría en un Marimo c-como tu! -la voz se le quebraba en partes haciendo mas difícil hablar, ya con un nudo en la garganta. Zoro paso a su lado sin detenerse y bajo las escaleras, se encaminaba al dormitorio mientras atravesaba la cubierta.

\- TONTO! - escucho salir del altavoz... Eso era... Muy malo, quería decir que toda la tripulación escucho toooda la conversación. Pero el no tenia la intención de lastimarla, solamente estaba dejando en claro su situación actual.

Desde aquel día la semana siguiente no salió ni un día del puesto vigía, Sanji le llevaba la comida ahí, pero apenas tocaba algo en el día y se disculpaba, Chopper también la visitaba y se preocupaba de que perdiese peso tan rápido, tenia unas enormes ojeras marcadas al borde de sus verdes ojos.

Zoro, a su vez, se volvió mas callado de lo habitual, y por las tardes se pasaba entrenando... Solo. Bebía sake mas de lo que ya lo hacia, y se había ganado muchas miradas despectivas de la tripulación. Su compañero de peleas, Sanji, apenas le dirigía la palabra.

Esa semana, Jade Había apagado el den den mushi altavoz. Pero un día de pronto, sonó.

-isla... A la vista. Archipiélago de Shabondy...

El capitán no pudo mas con la situación y subió al puesto vigía en un movimiento.

\- Jade -llamó con voz de mando, cuando lo hizo, la joven se giro hacia el dejando ver el estado en el que estaba, el capitán comprendió que su nakama necesitaba una reprimenda y algo que la levantara el animo. Fue y se sentó junto a ella.

No dijo nada, se sacó el sombrero y se lo mostró.

-comprendo que es muy difícil para ti esto... Estoy seguro que piensas que no lo se, pero... Yo, nunca me he enamorado de nadie... No es que no quiera, ni pueda, es que... No surgió nunca... Y es algo que también le ocurre a el, sólo que lo dijo mal. No te preocupes, Zoro no es una mala persona, tampoco quiso lastimarte, el también se siente mal, todos nos sentimos un poco extrañados pues... Ninguno comparte con nosotros... Pero tranquila, no significa eso que el corazón de Zoro nunca te pertenezca... También pueden cambiar las cosas. Ahora levántate y prepárate mientras llegamos a Shabondy!

añadió con su típica sonrisa que le inundaba la cara.

-Luffy san...

esta vez las lágrimas que cayeron ya no eran de dolor, si no de alegría, su capitán la estaba animando.

****N.A.*****

Bueno, primero y antes que nada quiero aclarar que este personaje OC tiene como objetivo ser un personaje débil que aprende a hacerse fuerte con la historia

Otra cosa, al principio planeaba que la pareja inicial sea ZoroxOc pero, se me ocurrió una nueva idea, el personaje que aparecerá en el capítulo 3 es sumamente importante, es una lastiman que no puedo editar los filtros. Espero que les guste n,n


	3. Chapter 3

* one piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda sensei.

** advertencias: spoiler, cambio de la historia original.

Capítulo 3. Atarashii keiyaku. (* nuevo contrato*)

Archipiélago Shabondy.

Antes de llegar al archipiélago, cuyo campo magnético no reconocía el log pose por carecer de uno. Se habían encontrado con una hermosa sirena, Camie, un gyojin ya conocido, Hacchi, y una estrella de mar parlante, Papaku.

Hacchi les contó que en aquella isla había un hombre que recubría barcos con esas extrañas burbujas que salían de la tierra, entonces al buscarlo fueron a parar al parque de diversiones de Shabondy, y fue allí donde se secuestro a Camie.

Sus problemas empezaron.

Primeramente en la casa de subastas y allí aparecieron, tras el golpe que Luffy propinó a uno de los Tenryubitos; la marina con los pacifistas y uno de los sichibukai, y no solo eso, también el almirante Kizaru y el ayudante del Dr. Vegapunk.

Fue demasiado.

Momentos antes Jade se había separado del grupo para ir a tomar algunas cosas que había encargado a Camie y Hacchi cuando fue con sus nakamas, pero al volver...

\- Jade... Que sorpresa que andes por estos lugares, bueno ya no es tan sorprendente, al parecer los mugiwara te secuestraron, fue lo que oí de tu padre...- la voz de Kizaru era calmada como siempre, el anciano Rayleigh ya se había ido de ahí.

\- dile a mi padre... Que lo siento mucho, pero que los mugiwara no me secuestraron, me salvaron la vida y me ofrecieron quedarme con ellos - la chica se encontro con el almirante en medio de un lugar que estaba deshabitado, la convicción de sus palabras fueron suficiente para que Kizaru supiera que era en serio.

Apenas había llegado a la escena, pero ninguno de sus nakamas se encontraban en el lugar, ni kuma, ni el ayudante de Vegapunk, ni ningún pacifista. Solamente estaba Kizaru, sentado en una de las ramas de los arboles.

La mirada de Jade recorrió toda la estancia. No había nada, nadie mas. Pero era claro los restos recientes de una pelea en el lugar.

-donde están... Mis nakamas?- preguntó vacilando.

\- nakamas? Los mugiwara... Es una historia algo increíble, pero como formaste parte de la marina, sabrás las habilidades únicas de kuma, no se donde están, ni cuando se volverán a ver, ni si están vivos o muertos -declaró el almirante bajando del árbol.- pero, lo que si sé, es que no puedo dejarte libre, ahora eres un pirata mas y lo mejor sería atraparte antes de que tengas una recompensa gorda.

Con paso lento, el hombre se acercó a la muchacha hasta quedar frente a ella. Jade apenas podía asimilar sus palabras, había dicho que el shichibukai utilizo su misteriosa habilidad en sus nakamas? Que todos ellos estaban en lugares distintos y dispersados por el mundo y que posiblemente alguno ya pudiera estar muerto? Que era aquello... Una mala broma sin duda.

A través de sus gafas veía al almirante acercarse despacio pero seguro hacia ella, si no se movía, moriría, en todo caso Casi moriría, pero por mas que su mente sabia el peligro, su cuerpo no se movía, no se movió cuando kizaru retrocedió la pierna derecha en posición de patada. No se movió cuando vio venir la patada, salio volando metros en el aire aun con el cuerpo entumecido.

Sus ojos dilatados por la sorpresa siguieron abiertos y conscientes, pero al rato perdieron su brillo y la oscuridad invadió su mente. La audición es lo ultimo que se pierde y antes de desvanecerse por completo escucho.

-ROOM. SHAMBLES.

Y desfalleció.

2 días después.

El lugar donde se encontraba tenia las paredes totalmente de metal, habían ventanas selladas en un lado de la habitación. Hacia frío y el cuerpo le dolía, sentía un dolor agudo y punzante en el torso.

Escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose, no podía ver bien, pues parecía que le habían dado algún tipo de droga. La persona asomo la cabeza para verla, no pudo distinguir bien las formas que veía.

Era totalmente blanco y con orejas de oso. Dijo algo, pero tampoco escuchaba bien y debido a eso su sentido de la orientación se vio afectado y parecía que la habitación se movía demasiado.

\- capitán ... Despertó... Calmantes... Herida...

Otra figura se acerco a ella y tenia algo en la cabeza que parecía ser un gorro.

\- Bepo... Jeringa... Lidocaina...

Por los retazos de la conversación al parecer ella a estaba herida y la iban a sedar, en el ambiente había un fuerte olor a alcohol y lejía. Y con un pequeño pinchazo el dolor desapareció después de unos minutos, pero seguía consciente y poco a poco fue recobrando el sentido, las paredes estaban firmes, y las dos figuras desaparecieron de su frente, pero solo una de ellas salio del lugar.

Cuando sintió que recuperó el habla, procuro cuestionar a la persona que estaba allí.

\- p-podrías... A-apagar el aire a-acondicionado... P-por favor -pidió con un hilo de voz, descubrió que hablar le daba unas fuertes punzadas en el cuello.

De pronto, la persona que estaba allí se acerco y la cubrió con una gruesa manta, se trataba de un hombre alto y moreno, de cabello oscuro, tenia las patillas dejadas y una pequeña barba en el mentón, unas oscuras ojeras enmarcaban unos grises ojos, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era... Su gorra. Una gorra de piel, suave y decorada con motas oscuras, muy cómoda y cálida.

\- lo siento, no tenemos aire acondicionado, supongo que tienes un poco de frío, estas blanca y tus uñas un poco moradas...- la voz del hombre era calmada y cortés - no deberías hablar, tienes una herida importante. En un momento te traeremos la comida.- añadió.

Ya había visto a aquel sujeto en algún lugar, lo sabia bien, era una lastima que no pudiera mover la cabeza. Lo sabia! Ese hombre era... Trafalgar Law, capitán de los Hearts Pirates! Mas conocido como el cirujano de la muerte y uno de los súper novas.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron mucho al darse cuenta de quien era, y tras pensarlo un momento de donde estaba!

Se encontraba rodeada de una tripulación pirata muy poderosa y peligrosa, lejos de sus nakamas! Lejos de todo, y sola. Completamente sola.

El hombre leyó el miedo en las facciones de la chica y se apresuro a explicar.

\- tranquila, no te haré daño... Menos después de salvarte la vida. Es una suerte que tu herida no haya sido mas grave de lo que esperaba después de esa patada de kizaru...

Kizaru... El almirante! Era cierto! Perdió a todos sus nakamas y en un momento de shock, el almirante le propino una patada.

\- estimo que podrás sentarte en un día... Y seras capaz de levantarte en 2 mas. Sin embargo, no podrás caminar mucho, menos aun correr, agacharte y hacer movimientos bruscos.- explico el medico.

\- q-que tipo... De he-herida tengo...? -preguntó a duras penas.

\- muchas, supongo que estas confundida por las cosas que ocurrieron hace 2 días, estuviste inconsciente durante ese tiempo, tienes un corte en vertical desde la unión de las clavículas hasta debajo del ombligo... Es una suerte que no alcanzo tu traquea, de otra forma hubieras muerto antes de que llegáramos.

Así que a eso se debía el dolor...

-sin embargo -continuo- puede que te parezca superficial, pero ha cortado también tus órganos internos y cierta parte del esternón, me asegure de cerrarlos bien, en un par de meses te quitare los puntos, y esta tarde te cambiare las vendas, sufriste algunas lesiones parciales, de la muñeca y el ante brazo. -bueno, parecía mas grave explicándolo de esa forma... En ese momento entro otro subordinado, era un hermoso oso polar blanco perlado que parecía tener la misma textura que el gorro del médico.

\- capitán, aquí esta la sopa, no pude colar bien algunos trozos pequeños del pollo...-el capitán le dio una suave palmada en la espalda y colocó el plato en una mano, el oso acerco una silla hasta la camilla donde estaba Jade.

El hombre se sentó y sacó de su bolsillo una pajita ( o popote) de plástico, se acerco a la chica y con sumo cuidado la tomo de la barbilla, girando despacio su cabeza hacia él. Le puso la pajita en los labios.

Y rápidamente todos sus pensamientos se disiparon con el primer sorbo, no era una exquisita sopa como la de Sanji, pero para no haber comido en 2 días, estaba perfecta. Dando sorbos pequeños consiguió tomar un cuarto de la sopa, a lo que casi se le entumece la Mano al doctor.

\- G-gracias... -consiguió articular la chica. Trafalgar se levanto del asiento y estudio la frecuencia cardíaca, temperatura y reflejos de la chica. Como ella tenia puesto un suero en la muñeca izquierda, la que estaba bien, el medico cargo una jeringa de un medicamento y se lo puso a través de la vía. Un sueño agotador atrapo a la chica que cerro los ojos de nuevo.

Unas horas más tarde cuando volvió a despertar, sentía el torso un poco mojado.

\- e-estoy... Mojada? - pregunto con voz ronca al oso.

\- no debes de hablar! El capitán te lo a dicho! y sientes que estas así porque el capitán te cambio las vendas y te puso mas yodo y rifocina en la herida, pero no pica, tranquila.

\- ya veo... C-como te llamas? - le dijo, pues aquel oso parecía muy interesante y quedarse despierta sin nada que hacer no la entretenía.

\- soy Bepo, el primer oficial.- contestó orgulloso- No debes hablar! ..

\- y-yo soy Ja-

\- Jade, geóloga y Herrera o forjadora, nueva tripulante de los mugiwara hace 4 meses aproximadamente. No debes hablar...- el capitán entro en ese momento con una taza con una pajita, salia un hilo de humo de esta. - te traigo la cena, es un te negro.

El oso se levanto de la silla, dejándosela al capitán que volvió a repetir el mismo proceso que el almuerzo. El contenido del vaso disminuyó apenas.

\- Jade.. - hablo con voz seria el doctor -cuando te encontré en Shabondy, sufrias de desnutrición tipo 1, estabas en peligro de anorexia. Debes comer, por favor haz que mi esfuerzo por salvarte no haya sido en vano. -añadió el medico dirigiendose al fondo de la habitación. Y la chica volvió a dormir.

El oso estaba a cargo de la vigilancia de la muchacha, pasaba todo el día sentado al lado de ella, dándole de comer y beber.

\- Bepo... -gesticulo con un ligero bostezo. El oso dormido se despertó de golpe.

\- que sucede? -preguntó aun con un ojo cerrado.

\- quiero ir al baño... Pero el doctor dijo que no debía levantarme... Ayudame!

La desesperación en la cara del oso era visible, se agacho para tomar a la chica y llevarla al baño cuando escucho una voz.

\- Bepo... Aun no debe moverse... Ahí esta el orinal, has que lo use. - una voz proveniente del fondo de la habitación, era el capitán.

\- claro, capitán. Como diga. - el oso tomo el orinal y lo acerco a la chica.

\- que es eso? - preguntó no muy convencida al animal.

\- el orinal... -respondió como algo muy normal.

\- y... Tengo que hacerlo ahí? - pregunto ya con malas sospechas sobre el curioso artefacto de metal.

\- claro, capitán dice que aun no puedes levantarte para ir al baño. - el oso la tomo de uno de los tobillos preparándose para colocarlo debajo de ella.

\- e espera! - se apresuro ella tratando de liberar el tobillo sin fuerzas apenas para moverse.

\- que sucede? Que esta mal? Lo siento si hice algo que te doliera... - se disculpo el oso.

-no, tranquilo... como se supone que tengo que hacerlo ahí...? - roja de vergüenza.

\- pues muy simple, lo coloco debajo tuyo a la altura de la cadera y lo sostengo mientras tu-

\- ya e-entendí! No lo expliques... Creo... Que puedo esperar hasta mañana, Bepo. Gracias - dijo la chica sumamente preocupada.

\- es peligroso que retengas tanto liquido en tu cuerpo, si no lo haces ahí... Tendré que colocarte una sonda, y créeme que es mas incomodo y doloroso. - la oscura voz del capitán sonaba amenazante.

\- sonda?! B-bien... Intentaré hacerlo allí... Pero... - vacilo ella.

\- y ahora que? - la voz de Trafalgar era obviamente cansada y molesta.

\- podrían salir por favor... Es... Un poco vergonzoso hacerlo con mas personas en la misma habitación.

\- estoy demasiado cansado para ir a ningún lado, por favor termina con esto rápido, necesitó dormir...

El oso volvió a colocar el orinal debajo de la chica.

\- ya esta? - pregunto ella.- no... No tengo ropa interior?

\- no la tienes -respondió Bepo.- toda tu ropa estaba rota, no tuvimos mas remedio que tirarla, lo siento...

\- ya veo... -la concentración de la chica era para levantar rocas del suelo, finalmente dijo.- Bepo, comprendo que eres un oso, y que no sientes vergüenza con estas cosas, sin embargo yo si. Serias tan amable de por lo menos voltearte y no mirarme de frente, y usted también Trafalgar, no puedo verlo pero debo pedirle lo mismo. - el color rojo invadía el rostro de la chica.

El oso se disculpo y se dio media vuelta, en el fondo de la habitación se escuchó el sonido de alguien dándose vuelta en la cama. Aun con toda la concentración de la que era necesaria, paso 5 minutos, 10, 15... 20...

\- en serio es solo orina!? Déjame ponerte la sonda... Es mas rápido. - el medico iba a levantarse cuando finalmente un ligero ruido lleno la habitación. - bueno, espero que ya no sea necesario... - dijo volviéndose en la cama. El oso se coloco unos guantes de látex y tomo en sus garras el orinal, dispuso su limpieza y lo guardo de nuevo.

La chica se había vuelto a dormir profundamente.

Al día siguiente, el doctor la había despertado para suministrarle unas vitaminas con el desayuno. Y luego dejo al oso encargado de levantarla, suavemente la tomo de los hombros hasta quedar en 90 grados.

\- sientes algún dolor o molestia? Si es así, avisame de inmediato - pidió el oso.

\- no, nada... Pica un poco, pero no siento nada. - la chica se había recuperado enormemente, pero aun estaba débil.

Poco a poco con el paso de los días, fue mejorándose, sin embargo no salia de la habitación donde estaba.

Se entero que esa gran habitación hacia de quirófano, sala clínica y también era la habitación del capitán, había una simple cama al fondo, una pequeña cómoda, un escritorio y una estantería que cubría toda la pared.

A pesar de que el capitán parecía una persona de pocas palabras y muy serio, se había mostrado amable en todo momento y procuraba que se sintiera cómoda, solía prestarle algunos libros a pesar de ser de medicina.

Había pasado ya 1 semana, Jade ya no tenia suero y podía caminar sola. Sin embargo, había pasado una semana que no se bañaba y era muy incomodo. Había visto pasar a algunos subordinados a través de la ventana de la puerta, pero solo eso, nadie mas que el oso y el capitán entraba en la habitación.

En ese momento entro Trafalgar a buscar algo en el escritorio.

\- disculpa... - se dirigió al capitán la chica, dejando el libro que tenia.

\- que sucede? - pregunto volviéndose hacia ella.

\- sucede que... Hace una semana que no me he bañado... Crees que ya puedo hacerlo?

\- tienes razón... Claro, diré a Bepo que te ayude. En seguida lo mando por ti.

\- muchas gracias. Y... Podrías quedarte un momento, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas...

El capitán dejo lo que estaba buscando y se acerco a ella, sentándose en la silla.

\- que quieres saber? - pregunto con desconfianza.

\- primeramente, porque me salvaste? Lo he estado pensando y creo que no tenemos ninguna conexión ni con alguno de tu tripulación, no quiero sonar mal agradecida pero me gustaría saberlo...

\- sobre eso, bueno, tu capitán, Mugiwara no Luffy me interesa por algunas cosas de lo que estoy... Intrigado. Entonces, me pareció una buena oportunidad salvar a alguien de su tripulación, o secuestrarlo y de esa forma encontrarlo mas rápido. Por supuesto que después de verte en ese estado si no te salvaba, morirías y no me serias útil... Dicho así suena un poco malévolo... - se aclaró un poco la garganta.- tampoco es que vaya a torturarte o algo peor, eres la primera mujer a bordo...

\- ya veo... - una gota de sudor resbaló de la nuca de la joven- entonces, quieres ver a mi capitán, aunque sabes que esta desaparecido ahora, que ni yo se donde esta y capaz este... Muerto, espero que no.

\- si, así es. Pero, tengo tiempo y no creo que sea buena idea que escapes, estamos en un submarino.

\- lo sospeche al ver las paredes de metal y no ver luz solar, de todas formas no lo haría, estoy en deuda contigo. Pero... Eres un enemigo ...?

\- no... Solo quiero hablar con tu capitán, no se si lo sepas pero, al salir de la casa de subastas tuvimos que pelear juntos, con otro pirata mas. Tu capitán no es del tipo de personas que atacaría sin pensar a una persona que no se meta en su camino.

\- entiendo, entiendo, tienes algo de razón... - asintió Jade- otra pregunta mas, la mas importante. la chica se puso muy seria y miro fijamente a los ojos de Trafalgar.

\- dime... - respondió él con la misma seriedad.

\- eres un pervertido?

\- disculpa? - el hombre se quedo desconcertado por un momento antes de asimilar las palabras.

\- eres un pervertido? O no... - Jade trago saliva, nerviosa.- hace una semana que ando desnuda, solo con esta bata de hospital...

\- me ofendes... - Trafalgar se relajo mas y respondió tranquilamente con su típica sonrisa de calma- no lo soy, no sabes cuantas veces cambie tus vendas y vi todo cuerpo totalmente desnudo, y aun seguiré viéndolo, aun debo cambiarte las vendas y quitarte los puntos... Porque yo creo que prefieres que te vea solamente un hombre, a que te vieran distintos hombres... Podría pedirle a cualquiera que te cambiase las vendas, podría haberle dicho a otros subordinados que estén presente cuando te operé... Así que, sabrás que soy Cirujano, no pervertido.

\- bien, ese es un buen punto...- dijo un poco sonrojada- me darás ropa limpia, y ropa interior?

\- tenemos algunos uniformes extras, te traeré uno pequeño, y sobre la ropa interior... Bueno, te repito que todos somos hombres en el submarino. - aclaro.

\- puedo... Vivir sin sostén... Pero por lo menos exijo algo para abajo!

\- veré que puedo hacer por ti.. - aquella situación era un poco incomoda por que, bueno, el era un hombre y salir a comprar ropa interior de mujer era un poco incomodo, además no avistaron ninguna isla aun. sin embargo en su flota nadie usaba algo así.- te molestaría que fuera de hombre?

Te molestaría usar ropa interior de hombre? No podía ser tan diferente... Bueno, era la misma cosa usarlo, así que no había problema.

\- supongo que no... Si esta limpio te lo agradeceré...- dijo la chica.

\- por quien me tomas tú... -exclamo un poco molesto por el comentario, era un medico, debía de tener ropa limpia siempre, sobre todo la ropa interior, si estaba sucio podía darle una infección. el medico se levanto y se dirigió a su pequeña cómoda buscando algo, cuando volvió se lo dio.- toma, es nuevo, aun no los he usado, supongo que no te quedaran grandes...- la chica lo tomo con cuidado de los extremos.

\- muchas gracias en serio...

Se trataba de unos pantalones cortos ajustados, de color negro sin detalles ni nada especial. Se veían limpios y nuevos, así como había dicho el medico.

\- y tu usas esto? -le preguntó divertida.- es cómodo?

\- creo que es suficiente de preguntas... -dijo levantándose.

Bepo entro en ese momento con una bandeja de comida, y se encontró a la chica con la ropa interior del capitán en sus manos.

-QUE HACES CON LOS CALZONCILLOS DEL CAPITÁN EN TUS MANOS! - grito el oso, sin dejar de mirarla y con sorpresa en sus ojos.

\- Bepo! No es lo que piensas! - se apresuro a explicar la joven.

\- Bepo... Calmante, yo se los di, recuerda que ella no tiene.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Penguin y Shachi pasaron por ahí con unas canastas llenas, al parecer habían escuchado todo y se asomaron a la ventana para ver. Efectivamente, la chica tenia en sus manos los calzoncillos del capitán, y así como éste había dicho, ella solo vestía la bata. Era la primera vez que la veían, sabían que estaba a bordo y el capitán la cuidaba pero no la vieron hasta ese momento.

\- entonces... CAPITÁN NO SABIA QUE USTED ERA ESE TIPO DE HOMBRE! a lo mejor por eso no tenemos mujeres a bordo.. -pensó el oso.

Shachi y Penguin se echaron a reír sonoramente en el pasillo al escuchar tal cosa, sin embargo callaron en seguida al ver al capitán como los taladraba con la mirada del lado de la habitación.

Rápidamente siguieron su camino.

\- Bepo, mi baño esta listo? - pregunto Trafalgar.

\- si capitán, esta listo. Bien, lleva a la señorita a ducharse.

\- CAPITÁN! PLANEA DARSE UN BAÑO CON JADE!? - el oso volvió a asustarse

\- Bepo! No voy a hacerle nada!.- exclamo exasperado- Esperare que ella termine, llévale un uniforme limpio y mas tarde cenara.

\- si capitán! Lo siento... - se disculpo el oso yendo a buscar el uniforme.

\- Jade-ya, toma. -le tendió un pequeño neceser con una toalla, cepillo de dientes, y un peine.- necesitaras uno.

\- muchas gracias.

Bepo llegó con el uniforme y la condujo al baño. Así como había esperado, todas las paredes y pasillos eran de metal, menos el suelo que era de madera. Pudo ver a todos los subordinados ocupados trabajando, pero al instante dejaban su ocupación para ver a la invitada del capitán, sin embargo al momento volvieron a su trabajo.

Bepo la dejó en el baño. Una vez sola, procedió a mirarse en el espejo.

Fue un susto de muerte. Había olvidado mencionárselo al doctor, pero... Una semana antes tampoco había comido bien, no había dormido bien y andaba con depresión, que ahora había aumentado, pues aun sentía por el espadachín los mismos sentimientos y la rechazó, y luego de eso toda su tripulación desapareció, era demasiado triste. Se sentó en el piso del baño a sollozar por un momento, aunque luego fue subiendo de volumen.

\- te encuentras bien? preguntó preocupado el oso detrás de la puerta.

La chica tomo aire y suspiró.

\- si, Bepo. Gracias.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Tenia unas ojeras lilas que no solo estaban debajo de sus ojos, también encima, su rostro estaba hundido y amarillento, el cabello sucio y graso, totalmente despeinado, había perdido tanto peso que todo el cuerpo tonificado en el que trabajó, desapareció dejando la marca de sus costillas. Sus uñas estaban crecidas y de un enfermizo color lila por el constante frío, y después de haber llorado se le habían puesto rojos los ojos. Era la cosa mas fea que vio en su vida.

Procedió a dejar esa imagen lejos y se dedico a darse una buena ducha con aquella agua caliente, el baño era de lo mas limpio y cómodo. Tenia una pequeña tina, no como la del thousand sunny, pero si suficiente para relajarse de cuerpo completo, una ducha con mucha caída de agua, un lavatorio y una pared que se dividía en dos, en un lado había una cesta de ropa sucia, un mueble con toallas distintas colgadas y algunas cosas para bañarse, esponjas, jabones distintos, champú y acondicionador.

Cuando se despojo de la bata, pudo ver finalmente su herida, no podía ser tan grande como había dicho Trafalgar... O si... En verdad era una perfecta linea vertical desde la unión de las clavículas hasta un poco debajo del ombligo. Como se quito las vendas pudo ver la cantidad de puntos que le hizo el cirujano, con un hilo nada fino. Pero la herida ya estaba empezándose a unir, solo se quedaría una marca como la de Luffy debajo de su ojo, o como la de su antiguo maestro, que le atravesaba diagonalmente el torso.

No podía ser tan malo después de todo.

Cuando por fin termino de asearse, parecía un poco mas humana el uniforme le quedaba ajustado en el torso y la cadera, todavía conservaba sus curvas pronunciadas igual a Nami, aunque la navegante tenia 2 años mas que ella, la ropa interior, increíblemente, se ajustaba bien y era muy cómoda, se peino y se cepillo los dientes, aun seguía descalza pero era lo de menos. Volvió a la habitación y el capitán estaba leyendo el periódico.

-llegamos a Shabondy, de nuevo. -aviso el medico dejando el periódico.

-he? Te desviaste del curso... Por que? - pregunto.

\- se transmitirá en vivo la ejecución de uno de los comandantes de Shirohige, "HiKen" (puño de fuego) Portgas D. Ace. Quiero verlo... Realmente es la guerra entre la marina y Shirohige, sera interesante.

\- Portgas D. Ace? No puede ser... - la mente se le nublo y no pudo pensar en nada mas, le habían dicho, cuando aun estaba en el sunny a bordo, Ace era el hermano de su capitán! Soltó todo el aire que había en sus pulmones y la herida empezó a darle punzadas. Cayo de rodillas en la habitación y el pánico en su rostro era visible.

El medico se apresuro a donde estaba Jade.

\- Jade-ya! Que sucede!? - Trafalgar se acercó hasta donde ella. Lo miro a la cara y tomó los bordes del cuello del canguro del médico.

\- LAW! TIENES QUE LLEVARME ALLÍ! LUFFY ESTA EN PROBLEMAS! VA A MORIR!

Soltándose del agarre de la chica sin nada de delicadeza, su voz fría como sus ojos la hicieron volver a tierra.

\- estas consciente de lo que dices? Morirás allí , no tienes posibilidad alguna contra la marina, ni siquiera tienes fuerza suficiente para salvar a alguien de tu tripulación. Eres débil y no harás nada mas que estorbar.

-... -Jade se levantó con el cuerpo sacudido en temblores de impotencia- tienes razón... Lo siento. Estoy segura de que vivirá y lograra rescatar a Ace.

Cuando bajaron a Shabondy, se habían encontrado con los otros supernovas, en un palco habían observado lo que estaba ocurriendo en marine Ford, unas enormes pantallas mostraban el caos que ocurría, todo parecía ir bastante bien hasta que la comunicación se corto y todos empezaron a perder la paciencia, la imagen volvió mostrando a Buggy el payaso, y tras la cortina de humo detrás de el, se veía el hielo cubriendo el suelo y unas murallas rodeaban el lugar, apenas se veía una pequeña figura blanca al fondo que había empezado a disparar algo al cielo, y una lluvia de lava comenzó a caer en el lugar. La cortina de humo se disolvió y vio al fondo su capitán se encontraba tendido en el suelo y un hombre de cabello morado con una enorme cabeza que vestía traje rosa estaba a su lado, al igual que un gyojin de color azul y discutían con Luffy.

Fue suficiente.

Las lágrimas de la joven bajaron silenciosas por sus

mejillas. Se alejo del lugar hasta donde nadie podía verla, la tripulación de los Hearts se estaba retirando, la chica se planto frente al capitán y se arrodillo en el suelo suplicando.

-por favor! Trafalgar! Te lo ruego... Salva a mi capitán. Yo se que él aun no tiene el poder suficiente para vencer tan fácilmente, menos después de esto... Por favor salvarlo!

Salpicando el pasto con sus lágrimas, y su cabeza rozando la tierra, la chica suplicaba la ayuda del supernova.

\- bien, lo haré. Pero no porque tu me supliques, tengo mis propios motivos. Sube. - el hombre paso al lado de ella, empuñando su nodachi. Trafalgar había visto lo mismo y un plan se empezaba a formar en su cabeza.

El submarino viajaba a toda velocidad hacia marine Ford, Jade se había puesto unas botas y se empezó a preparar.

\- Jade-ya, no saldrás del submarino. Me aseguraré de tomar a mugiwara-ya para huir. Tu quédate aquí y prepara la sala de operaciones.

\- entiendo. La tendré lista!

Pero cuando llegaron, todo cambió, Buggy llevaba en brazos al gyojin y a Luffy.

Apenas salieron a la superficie, Trafalgar salio corriendo.

\- oye tu! Apresúrate y dame a mugiwara-ya!

\- no sé quien eres! Pero son todos tuyos!

Lanzando a ambos, Buggy huyo lo mas rápido posible, Akainu amenazaba con alcanzarlos y rápidamente se volvieron a sumergir de vuelta, llevaron a Luffy y a Jimbei, el gyojin, a la sala de operaciones, los bombardeos siguieron desde la superficie y por poco daban a la nave, causando temblores, rápidamente Trafalgar se coloco los guantes y comenzó a trabajar en ellos sin anestesia y lo mas rápido posible.

Jade observaba con horror a su capitán totalmente destruido e inconsciente sobre la camilla, tenia una gran quemadura en el pecho, mientras que el otro gyojin tenia un agujero que le atravesaba el pecho por completo y además tenia un montón de heridas graves.

\- sal fuera de la habitación si no vas ayudar.

Penguin había entrado corriendo con unas herramientas en una bandeja de metal, Trafalgar sin dudar tomo las herramientas de su compañero, mientras Shachi le limpiaba el sudor de la cara.

Jade comprendió que no hacia mas que estorbar allí, salio de la sala y se sentó en frente a la habitación. La temperatura empezó a subir increíblemente, se quito las botas de un tirón, se desabrochó el enterizo hasta el pecho, lo justo para no morir de calor, camino por el submarino, era la primera vez que exploraba, no es que tuviera prohibido hacerlo, pero parecía una buena oportunidad.

Las paredes de un macizo metal ardían, al ver por una de las ventanas blindadas descubrió que se encontraban en una zona volcánica activa, el mar estaba hirviendo afuera.

Mientras paseaba, había visto una gran habitación de camas dobles, era la habitación numero 1 de subordinados y al lado había otra igualmente con camas dobles, al lado estaba una gran sala con una mesa larga y varias sillas, un comedor enorme y simple, había al lado una puerta que conectaba la habitación de al lado, era la cocina y parecía que habían algunas personas allí discutiendo. De pronto uno de los hombres se giro y vio a Jade mirando a través de la ventana.

\- hey tu! Quien eres y como es que subiste hasta aquí!

\- oh! Lo siento! - se disculpo Jade- estoy aquí con el permiso de Law!

\- Law? - el otro hombre se acerco, los tres eran muy mayores en comparación al joven capitán y sus 2 subordinados favoritos.- te refieres al Capitán Trafalgar? Y quien demonios eres? Nunca hemos tenido mujeres a bordo.

Jade no tuvo tiempo ni de contestar.

\- no trates de engañarnos! Yo se muy bien quien eres! Eres la chica marine, de la tripulación de los mugiwara, no es así? Nadie nos dijo que tu estabas en marine Ford! Como subiste.!?

Para su suerte, Penguin y Shachi llegaron a donde ella estaba, acompañados de Bepo.

\- cocinero-san, hay algún problema? Jade fue auxiliada por el capitán, él tomo la responsabilidad de subirla en este submarino.

\- ah... Disculpa, Penguin. No sabía que fuese cierto el rumor de que había una chica a bordo...

\- pues si, era cierto. Pronto llegaremos a Amazon Lily, allí se restablecerán de provistas. Jade, - dijo mirando a la chica- sera mejor que te prepares, posiblemente el capitán decida dejarte en esa isla con Luffy.

\- en serio!? Pero como saldremos de ahí! Yo también debo entrenar y Luffy aun esta demasiado débil.

\- no te preocupes, primero terminaremos el tratamiento y luego los dejaremos allí.

\- bien... Entiendo. Como esta Luffy senchou?

\- el capitán ha hecho todo lo que podía por él, depende del paciente seguir viviendo. Ahora esta atendiendo al gyojin.

\- puedo verlo? - la mirada de la joven lucía desesperada.

\- aun no, debe descansar. Vamos al comedor, te contare con detalles.

Los cuatro se retiraron del lugar para ir al comedor, estuvieron hablando durante un par de horas cuando el submarino llego al destino. Tras el frío recibimiento de las piratas kuja, el submarino dio la vuelta hasta un pequeño cabo al sur de la isla.

Inesperadamente Boa Hankock se veía muy interesada en Luffy, cosa que no paso desapercibido a los ojos de Jade. El gyojin había despertado antes que Luffy, se trataba de una persona de lo mas amable y explicó que fue lo que pasó en marine Ford, uno de los yonkou había ido hasta allí solo para terminar la guerra, Ace había salvado a Luffy y muerto en los brazos de éste.

De pronto Luffy salió corriendo de la nada y empezó a destruir todo gritando el nombre de su hermano, Trafalgar explico con toda tranquilidad que si se volvían a abrir las heridas, esta vez moriría. Jimbei había perseguido a Luffy a través de la selva y luego de unas horas volvieron juntos, Luffy estaba mas calmado, pero tenia el borde de los ojos muy enrojecidos y unas grandes ojeras.

Jade se levantó de inmediato al ver a su capitán acercarse, él aun no la había visto.

\- Luffy! - la chica corrió hasta su capitán y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Ja..de? Jade! - Luffy correspondió al abrazo de la chica.- aún tengo una nakama! Donde estuviste! No te había visto desde que salimos del bar donde estaba Hacchi!

Jade se apartó de su capitán y las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo. Parecía tener 5 años llorando de esa forma.

\- LUFFY! NO SABES COMO ME SIENTO... TODOS... TODOS DESAPARECIERON! PENSÉ QUE NUNCA MAS LOS VOLVERÍA A VER! ME ALEGRO QUE AHORA ESTÉS BIEN! LUFFY SENCHOOOUUU!

\- Esta bien Jade, ya no tienes que llorar. Sabes que no me gustan las lloronas!- ambos se sentaron en el piso mientras los demás se acercaban.- lo se... Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robín, Franky, Brook... Yo ví cuando todos desaparecieron, yo mismo llegue en esta isla unos días después. Donde habías estado?

Cuando el torrente de lágrimas paró, la chica se aclaro la garganta para hablar con claridad.

\- yo... Había estado mas tiempo en el bar, fui por mis cosas que había olvidado, cuando volví al lugar... Ya no estaba nadie... Todo había quedado destrozado, pensé que habían zarpado sin mi, pero Kizaru estaba en uno de los árboles, me dijo que Kuma había sido el responsable de la desaparición de ustedes, había escuchado acerca de sus poderes... No pude moverme cuando me lo dijo, y aprovecho la oportunidad para atacarme... Lo siento, Luffy Senchou, si no fuera por este hombre, Trafalgar Law- dijo señalándolo- yo, ya hubiera muerto.

\- entiendo... Jade, lo siento, no pude protegerte.- dijo apretando los puños.

\- senchou...

\- me he decidido. No volveremos a encontrarnos en 3 días como habíamos planeado...

\- que?! Vamos a estar mas tiempo separados?!

\- si, aun somos demasiado débiles para el nuevo mundo... Nos reuniremos en Shabondy de nuevo, dentro de 2 años, mientras tanto aprovecharemos este tiempo para entrenar, tu también Jade debes volverte fuerte!

En aquel instante Rayleigh venía acercándose junto con Trafalgar.

\- ossan! Que haces aquí?

-Luffy, he venido a buscarte, para entrenar. Iremos a una isla muy interesante.

\- en serio?! Genial!

\- antes... Debes reposar 2 semanas por tus heridas... -intervino el médico.

\- tú debes ser... Tra...trafal.. Torao! Tu curaste mis heridas y las de mi nakama verdad? Muchas gracias.

\- no es necesario que las des...- respondió.

Luffy se volvió hacia Jade.

\- Jade, tu que harás?

\- no puedo ir a entrenar contigo Luffy senchou?

\- Jade, no soy una mala persona. Pero no tienes la habilidad suficiente para sobrevivir en la isla que iremos, confió que deberías aprender a despertar un poco mas tu sentido de lucha y luego tu Haki- intervino Rayleigh.

\- Rayleigh san... Pero, no tengo a donde ir ahora. No puedo volver a Shabondy, y no tengo a nadie quien me entrene.

\- bien... Yo creo, que si tienes a alguien a quien pedirle ayuda. Oye Torao! Tengo que pedirte un favor. -afirmó Luffy.

\- mugiwara-ya... He hecho suficiente por ti, no creo que estés en condiciones de pedirme nada ahora.- contestó un poco molesto el moreno.

\- bien, entonces un trato, tu me haces un favor, y yo te debo otro! Vamos, acéptalo!

\- favor? Bien, escucharé lo que tienes que decir, pero no olvides que estas en deuda conmigo. - el medico de pronto parecía interesado en las palabras del otro capitán.

\- entrena con Jade, por estos dos años. Yo te devolveré el favor cuando quieras.

\- acaso quieres que me lleve a tu nakama a mi barco de nuevo, y que la entrene yo!? Como quieres que haga eso...

\- yo se que tu puedes, eres muy fuerte. Ella también es noryokusha de la tetsu tetsu no mi. Y tiene muy buenas habilidades para las armas.

\- oye Luffy! No puedes decidir esas cosas por ti mismo! Ni siquiera sabemos que clase de persona es realmente este hombre, estuve casi 2 semanas en su barco y apenas se su nombre! - exclamó abrumada la chica.

\- no te preocupes, yo se que no es un mal tipo. Shishishishishi- río divertido el capitán.

\- bien, acepto. Tal vez sea de mi conveniencia tener a tu nakama a bordo. - las palabras de Law sorprendieron aun mas a la chica.

\- debes estar bromeando Law! No que querías deshacerte de mi?!

\- tengo mis razones para hacerlo Jade-ya... Bien, mugiwara-ya, nos vamos. He sanado tus heridas y depende de ti el curarte completamente, recuerda que debes descansar por 2 semanas mas.

-lo recordaré, gracias. Jade! Hazte fuerte y cuídate mucho! Nos volveremos a ver! No lo dudes!

\- Luffy senchou... Tu también debes volverte fuerte! Adiós.

Así fue como la tripulación de los Hearts Pirates volvieron al submarino con una nakama provisional, y se alejaron de Amazon Lily.

\- no lo puedo creer...

\- que sucede señorita? - preguntó el oso.

\- Bepo... Estoy algo triste por separarme de mi capitán, y de todos mis nakamas... Pero estoy feliz de haber visto de nuevo su sonrisa. No sabes el valor que me inspira.- sonrió la chica.

\- tu también quieres mucho a tu capitán! Yo no se que haría sin el mio.- dijo con tristeza el oso.- bueno, ahora eres como de nosotros, tienes que instalarte en algún lugar, ya no puedes seguir durmiendo en esa camilla, es para enfermos y tú ya estas curada.

\- de eso ya me he encargado. - explico Law mientras se acercaba a ambos- Jade-ya dormirá en mi habitación, hay una cama extra que podemos mover hasta allí. Me parece que a los miembros de la tripulación les parecería molesto tener a una mujer en su habitación.

\- no hay otro lugar donde yo pueda dormir? No puede ser que tu habitación sea la única...- dijo la chica con frustración.

\- en el cuarto de maquinas hay un lugar al lado de la reserva de carbón, y en la bodega hay espacio entre los cajones. Cual prefieres?- contesto irónico el moreno.

\- bien, no tengo opción. Cuando empezaremos el entrenamiento? - pregunto Jade con un suspiro.

\- cuando lleguemos a la próxima isla, te recomiendo tantear tu habilidad... Hasta donde eres capaz de utilizarla. Mas adelante entrenarás en lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- tengo algo de experiencia con katanas... Y conozco el limite de mi habilidad... Puedo crear armas de metal con las manos o cualquier extremidad. Pero nunca he luchado cuerpo a cuerpo...

\- pues aprenderás. Vamos al comedor, ya es hora de la cena.

Nuevamente en el submarino, Jade fue acostumbrándose a la vida bajo el mar y la permanente luz artificial. Durante la semana se instaló en la habitación del medico, donde ya dormía anteriormente pero ahora su cama quedaba del lado donde se encontraban los muebles y ya no donde estaba la pequeña sala de operaciones. Como no tenia otras actividades durante el día y al parecer la tripulación aun se sentía incomoda con la presciencia de la chica, ella se pasaba el día encerrada leyendo los interesantes libros de medicina que se encontraban en la habitación, cosa que al capitán no le molestaba en absoluto. Ya había transcurrido 5 días y aún no habían llegado a ninguna isla cercana al red Line.

\- Dios! Este lugar es siempre un desastre... Oh! Jade, No la había visto, lo siento.- se trataba de Penguin que había entrado con un gran estruendo trayendo consigo una cubeta y un trapeador.

-Penguin-san... Lo siento, saldré afuera si te molesto, o necesitas que te ayude en algo?

\- bueno, la verdad que hoy es día de limpieza y... Este lugar ya de por si es un desastre. Quieres pasarle un trapo a los muebles si no te molesta.?- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- claro! Déjamelo a mi! También arreglaré las camas y estos libros... No me di cuenta del desastre que hice.

\- muchas gracias Jade-chan! Sabes? Ahora mismo eres la única chica en la tripulación y la menor entre todos... Es extraño tenerte aquí... - Penguin hablaba mientras comenzaba a limpiar el lugar con mucha lejía y detergente.

\- creo que lo noté... Supongo que a muchos no les caigo bien solo por ser mujer y menos aun por ser de otra tripulación...

\- no, no es que no les caigas bien. Es que, creo que han de tener vergüenza de hacer lo que siempre hacen, ya sabes, todos somos hombres y bueno, una mujer hace que nos... Comportemos educados? - río divertido- incluso el capitán, es divertido ver su cara cuando llegan juntos al comedor! Ah... - suspiró- Ha habido mucho silencio aquí últimamente.

\- lo siento tanto! Por mi no hay problema que hagan sus cosas de hombres! No voy a pensar nada malo ni nada por el estilo, estoy acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de marineros poco educados jajajaja. Para mi también es muy extraño despertarme en la habitación con un hombre allí, por suerte Law no ronca.- dijo la chica estallando en carcajadas a las que se unió su compañero.

\- como si fuera que tu no roncas de noche Jade-ya...

Ambos, Penguin y Jade pararon en seco de reír.

\- capitán...- dijo Penguin.

\- vengo a recoger las sabanas sucias, no tengo ganas de chismentar con las dos ancianas, hay muchas cosas por hacer.

Tranquilamente el capitán comenzó a quitar las sabanas sucias para llevarlas a lavar. Mientras que Jade limpiaba los muebles.

\- esto.. Law, donde hay sabanas limpias? Las pondré yo.

\- están el cuarto de lavandería, ven. Te daré para que lleves a las otras habitaciones.

\- bien, vuelvo en seguida!

\- no creas que haré tu parte!- dijo Penguin cuando ambos salieron.

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que la chica hablo.

\- ne, Law...

\- que sucede?

\- estoy... Molestando en tu barco?

\- porque preguntas eso?

\- Penguin-san dijo que como todos son hombres les incomoda que yo este aquí. Incluso te incomoda a ti, lo siento...

\- bueno, es cierto que ya no sienten la misma libertad que antes e incluso yo, pero no es como que molestaras o estorbaras en este barco, estas ayudando ahora no?

\- si... Aunque yo no dije estorbar, pero no importa. Quería pedirte algo...

\- a tu capitán y su tripulación se le da de pedirme muchos favores... Y ahora qué?

\- Chopper sensei me ha enseñado muchas cosas de medicina y he aprendido bien, pero me gustaría aprender suficiente como para poder ser enfermera, o una doctora auxiliar. Me enseñarías?

\- con que propósito quieres estudiar...? Acaso no tienes ya 2 profesiones? Deberías conformarte con eso.

\- la verdad, es que estaba aprendiendo de todo un poco cuando estaba en mi barco, cocina, kendo, historia, mecánica y carpintería, navegación y cartografía, musica, medicina, puntería...

\- para qué? No tiene sentido...

\- la verdad, es un secreto que no se lo he dicho a nadie y mucho menos lo he escrito en mi diario... Pero, Por favor, enséñame medicina! Estoy segura de que podré ayudar a mucha gente con ello.

Llegaron a la sala de lavandería, al lado de la sala de maquinas, una gigantesca pila de ropa sucia blanca que había tomado color oscuro se amontonaba en una esquina y en una canasta habían pocas ropas de colores. Trafalgar colocó las sabanas dentro de una maquina gigantesca de lavar junto con un montón de telas blancas que parecían ser toallas y fundas.

\- bien, puedes empezando leyendo los libros de mi habitación, te prestaré otros luego de que acabes, pero eso no interferirá en nuestro entrenamiento durante el día. Entendiste?

\- claro! - dijo con una gran sonrisa, se quedó. Un rato pensando hasta que dijo- es por eso que... Tienes ojeras?

\- no, son naturales de nacimiento.- dijo sin pizca de gracia mientras le pasaba una pila de ropa limpia y planchada.

\- ah... Te... Te quedan bien? Creo...

\- ya deja de hablar y ve a poner las sabanas, luego podrías venir un momento en la sala de maquinas, hay algo que necesito.

\- bien...

En el primer mes ya habían comenzado el entrenamiento en distintas islas, así como también habían empezado las lecciones de medicina, y poco a poco la tripulación fue conociendo a la chica aunque hubieron quienes la aceptaban y quienes no. La condición física de Jade había mejorado bastante, aunque no estaba gorda si había ganado mas peso y había vuelto a tomar su habitual rosa pálido en los cachetes en vez de la amarillenta tez que tenia, el entrenamiento de la akuma no mi requería un esfuerzo enorme de los músculos por lo que resultaba agotador y ejercitaba todo el cuerpo a la vez, un mes mas y ya había empezado la practica mínima con el Haki. A pesar de que apenas podía sentir el Kenboushoku del Haki, había aprendido por si misma a utilizar el Boushoku Kouka por medio de su tetsu tetsu no mi, transformando sus puños en hierro y también las extremidades.

\- Jade-ya, esta noche revisaré tu herida, ya es tiempo de quitarte el hilo.- Trafalgar se encontraba recostado en su cama, eran las 3 de la mañana y ambos habían permanecido despiertos en la habitación.

\- eh? Bueno, es cierto que no se ha vuelto a abrir pero es una herida grande... Crees que ya es tiempo?- pregunto la chica cerrando el libro que tenía y apagando la única luz de la habitación.

\- han sido 2 meses, no es profundo el corte por lo que ya es tiempo.

\- entiendo... Ne, Law...

\- que sucede?

\- no puedes dormir?

\- no, a pesar de que has apagado la luz no has bostezado ni una vez, tu tampoco puedes dormir.

\- quieres un café? Iré a la cocina a beber algo, puedo traértelo. - ofreció la chica con amabilidad.

\- ... Esta bien, yo también voy.

Aun estando en pijamas se dirigieron por el oscuro corredor del submarino mientras caminaban.

\- como es que eres tan serio y tu tripulación tan animada... No tiene sentido.- comentó distraída mas para ella que esperando una respuesta.

\- no porque sea serio tendría que ser malhumorado... A que viene esa conclusión?- preguntó el médico, normalmente ambos no hablaban nunca entre ellos y se limitaban al entrenamiento de Jade y su estudio por las noches, pero ocasionalmente la chica conversaba con él para seguir manteniendo un contacto humano.

\- bueno, por ejemplo, Bepo es tu segundo al mando por que fue reclutado segundo, eso quiere decir que estuviste un tiempo solo con el oso. Bepo es una magnifica criatura, es un oso polar blanco y suave que sabe hablar y navegar, es muy cariñoso y con sentido del humor e incluso muy inocente... Y tu no eres nada cariñoso... Normalmente eres muy frío y sonríes por superioridad, tu sentido del humor es negro y a veces olvido que tienes sentimientos... Creo...

\- que amables palabras Jade-ya... - dijo Law con sarcasmo, llegaron a la cocina.- siéntate, yo haré el café.

\- pero no lo digo por que sea mala! Lo siento... claro que también tienes tu lado bueno, pero alguna vez me gustaría verte sonreír de verdad... - dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Jade se sentó en una pequeña mesa que había allí, El médico sirvió las tazas y se sentó a su lado.

\- por que te preocupas por algo como eso? No es que fuera importante.

-para mi lo es... Luffy senchou siempre sonreía, eso me animaba mucho. - contesto distraída mientras daba vueltas la cuchara dentro de la taza.

\- lamento decirte que no soy como mugiwara-ya... No sonreiré si no tengo un buen motivo para hacerlo.- de un trago se bebió todo el contenido, se levantó y dejó su taza en el fregadero, se disponía a marcharse cuando sintió que alguien jalaba de su mano.

\- oye espera! No te vayas...- Jade se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

\- porqué? Suéltame.

\- es que... Tengo miedo, esta muy oscuro...y/

\- y crees que me importa? Prefieres que me quede aquí para que me compares con tu tripulación y echarme en cara que no soy tan bueno como tú quieres que sea? Mi deber es entrenarte, no darte ánimos, ni apoyarte, ni cuidarte, no soy tu niñero ni nada tuyo, no tengo que ser amable ni sonreír patéticamente para que no te sientas mal, no es mi problema. No confundas este trato.- dijo Law soltándose de la chica y yendo hacia la puerta sin detenerse a escuchar algún otro reclamo de parte de Jade.

A penas salio del lugar se había dado cuenta de que sus palabras o sorprendieron él mismo y que pudieron sonar demasiado fuertes para esa frágil mujer, sin embargo él no se disculparía.

Jade terminó su café y se quedo un momento mas en la cocina. Cuando habían pasado un par de horas y empezaba a amanecer, aunque no se notaba, se dirigió de vuelta a la habitación y se acostó sin hacer ruido, Law estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Eran las nueve y pasado cuando despertó, estaba solo en la habitación y la rutina había comenzado escandalosa como todas las mañanas. Se aseó y desayunó, salio a la cubierta a echar un vistazo y Jade estaba allí entrenando, habían salido a flote por el buen clima.

\- lo siento, por lo de anoche.- se disculpó aun de espaldas.- no es mi intención hacer que te sientas responsable de mi, Law.

\- no deberías disculparte...

Jade se dio la vuelta para ver a la cara del hombre frente a ella y disculparse debidamente.

\- de verdad lo lamento...- dijo agachando la cabeza.

\- estabas llorando?... Has estado llorando por las cosas que dije anoche? Levanta la cabeza, no seas exagerada, mujer.

\- pero... Dije algo que te molestó no? Tienes razón no debería compararte con nadie, tú eres tú, tampoco es tu obligación cuidar de mi. Lo siento. Puede que me haga fuerte por fuera pero aun soy débil por dentro y extraño mucho a los únicos que actuaron como una verdadera familia para mi... Aun así no es excusa.

\- en serio que eres rara... Después de todo lo que te dije no estas enojada y te disculpas conmigo... Vaya.- dijo con un suspiro el médico.- quien debería disculparse sería yo, pero no tengo la intención de hacerlo, es para protegerlos a ellos que estas aquí, aun eres una niña, apenas tienes 16 años, eres débil en todos los sentidos... Trata de volverte fuerte por lo menos en uno de ellos.

\- Law... Gracias.

*n/a*

Minna, espero que estén bien. Estaré subiendo los caps cada que puedo, ando con el internet mensual y así. Si les gusto dejen reviews, GRACIAS!


	4. Chapter 4

* one piece ni sus personajes me pertenece, son obra del señor Eiichiro Oda Sensei Sama 3*

** advertencias: spoiler, cambio de la historia original.

Capitulo 4. Memories.

\- okaasan! (* mamá*), él cuando volverá? Dijo que volvería en un día pero de nuevo ya han pasado 3 días...

\- no te preocupes, tu padre volverá pronto, lo llamare de nuevo, ve a jugar con tu hermana, estoy cocinando ahora.

\- esta bien!- dijo el niño haciendo muecas mientras salia al patio junto a sul hermana menor.

Peru-peru-peru-peru peru-peru-peru-peru... Gat cha- sonó el den den mushi, la mujer contestó.

\- hola? Habla Roronoa Jade, quien es?

\- Jade, llegare en un momento a casa, ten lista la cena por favor, surgieron unos inconvenientes de ultimo momento y... Ahora estoy yendo para allá...- contestó la voz al otro lado.

\- Zoro! Donde has estado!? Te has vuelto a perder no es cierto?...

\- eehh...de todas formas ya voy para allá, llevo algo para los niños. Adiós, cuídate. * Gat cha*.

\- por dios... Ese hombre, hace que me preocupe demasiado... Me van a salir arrugas!- dijo la mujer exasperada mientras volvía a la cocina.

\- ka-chan (* mamá o mami*) tengo hambre...

\- Marimo-chan, llama a tu hermano y pongan la mesa, la comida estará lista en seguida y su padre llegara en cualquier momento, si?

\- si! Ya en seguida!- la niña salio corriendo en busca de su hermano.

La mujer se quedo sola en la cocina, reflexionando en silencio.

\- ya han pasado mas de 11 años... Que rápido pasa el tiempo... Ni siquiera yo puedo creer todas las cosas que han sucedido...- dijo suspirando mientras se sacaba el delantal.

\- deberías dejar de suspirar tanto, harás que los niños se preocupen.- Zoro entró por la puerta de la cocina, llevaba un bulto encima y lo dejó a un costado de la mesa. La mujer se dio vuelta y abrazó a su marido, aunque estaban casados hacía ya una década, él aun no se acostumbraba a las muestras de afecto de su mujer. Zoro había crecido un poco mas desde el reencuentro de sus nakamas, tenia el cabello un poco mas largo y peinado hacia atrás, vestía los mismos pantalones negros y botas, sus 3 katanas y una camisa abierta que dejaba ver su haramaki y su cicatriz, mientras que Jade tenía el cabello largo hasta la cadera recogido en una coleta, con el flequillo peinado hacia un costado y una mecha de cabello caía ondulado sobre su hombro, había cambiado sus gruesas gafas por unas mas finas sin marco, había crecido muy muy poco y su cara había dejado la redondez de la niñez por unas facciones mas adultas, vestía un vestido simple corto y poco escotado, con unas sandalias. Hacia nueve años había dejado de ser pirata y se había ido a vivir a una isla del east blue en una pequeña casa, en un valle lejano a la ciudad.

\- to-chan! (* papá o papi*)- la niña llego corriendo saltando a los fuertes brazos de su padre.- te extrañé mucho to-chan!

\- Marimo , yo también te extrañé. Donde esta tu hermano?- preguntó el padre mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

\- está entrenando afuera... Le dije que me ayude a poner la mesa pero me dijo que no tiene tiempo para eso... Baka-nii!- la niña hizo un puchero inflando sus cachetes al recordar a su hermano.

En ese momento, entró el susodicho con 2 katanas de bambú en la mano y totalmente mojado en sudor.

\- Rosinante, ve a lavarte las manos y la cara, ayuda a tu hermana a poner la mesa.- lo reprendió Zoro.

\- Zoro san, has llegado... Que te ha ocurrido, de nuevo has tardado mucho.- el niño hizo lo que su padre le dijo y comenzó a poner la mesa con su hermana.

\- bueno, quise tomar un atajo... Pero al parecer no fue ningún atajo. - explico el hombre mientras se sentaba a la mesa y Jade le servía la cena.- me quedaré aquí un par de semanas, luego regresare a la tripulación, iremos al archipiélago de Raftel, Luffy cree que la otra parte del One piece se esconde allí.

\- desde que el red Line ha sufrido ese agujero enorme, ha sido mucho mas fácil navegar por allí verdad? Como quisiera ir con un ustedes de nuevo...- pensó distraída la mujer.

\- un día, podemos venir a buscarlos... De hecho; Luffy esta planeando venir aquí en unos meses, quiere ver de nuevo a los niños y tomarse un tiempo de descanso, creemos que pronto encontraremos todo el One piece, quien hubiera creído que estaba divido en partes.- contestó Zoro.

\- van a venir? En serio? Oh que alegría! Después de tantos años!- Jade no entraba en si de la emoción.

\- hasta ahora me cuesta trabajo creer que Zoro san este en la tripulación del rey pirata, el que derrocó a los 3 yonkou y se deshizo de Akainu...- pensó el niño.- es cierto que Luffy san ahora formó una alianza con la marina y es él quien eligió al almirante de la flota?- añadió.

\- así es, Luffy eligió a Coby como el nuevo almirante, así como también derrocó a los Tenryubitos... Tu tío Luffy hizo muchas cosas importantes para el mundo.

\- to chan que es un Tenryubito?

\- es mejor que no lo sepas, hija - contesto su padre muy serio.- Jade... Torao me ha llamado.

La madre se sorprendió.

\- y que ha dicho?- preguntó con cautela.

\- quiere venir a ver a su hijo, también para verte a ti y nuestra hija... Dice que, traerá algunas cosas y le gustaría quedarse una semana...

\- que le respondiste? Zoro, ya no le guardas rencor o si?- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano.

\- claro que no, le dije que no hay problema. Claro, yo también me quedare aquí durante ese tiempo... Escuchaste Rosinante, tu padre vendrá a verte. - dijo Zoro mientras se dirigía a su hijastro.

\- si, escuché... Okaasan, sírveme mas.- dijo el niño dándole el plato a su madre.

\- el papá de Baka nii? To chan tú no eres nuestro padre...?- pregunto sorprendida la niña.

-claro que lo soy Marimo! aunque tu hermano, Rosinante, no es mi hijo de sangre, es mi hijo porque yo lo crié y lo quiero como tal... - contestó lleno de orgullo el padre.

\- yo tampoco soy tu hija, to chan?- Marimo estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Marimo no seas tonta! Claro que eres hija de Zoro san! Son idénticos! deja de decir boberías, y aunque no fueras su hija de sangre, él sigue siendo nuestro padre!- le reprendió su hermano, luego se volvió hacia el peliverde- Zoro san... Mi padre, cuando vendrá? No es necesario que venga.

\- no seas así, tu padre es un buen tipo, es amigo de Luffy... Para él también sera algo nuevo conocerte, deberías estar agradecido...- Zoro se levanto y tomo unas cuantas botellas de sake del refrigerador.- probablemente este aquí entre mañana o pasado.

\- y donde se va a quedar a dormir?- preguntó Jade distraídamente. Sabían que la casa sólo tenia 2 habitaciones, la de los padres y la de los hijos.

\- no pensé en eso. Supongo que en su submarino o no?

\- estamos a 10 kilómetros de la costa del mar, solo tenemos un río estrecho por donde ni siquiera el mini merry go podría pasar... Que te parece si duerme en la habitación de los niños?

\- ka chan! Apenas hay espacio para nosotros dos...!- se quejó la menor.

\- bien, entonces que los niños vengan a dormir conmigo a nuestra habitación y tu duermes con él en la otra habitación, Zoro?- propuso la madre.

\- creo que no tenemos opción, después de todo no tenemos sofá ni otro lugar para él... Ya veras Rosinante, como se parece tu padre a ti, si no fuera por tus ojos verdes serias su copia- dijo el padre mirando atentamente a su hijo.

\- yo también me parezco a Baka nii, verdad ka chan?

\- claro que si, cuando tu hermano se vuelva mayor estoy segura de que muchas señoritas se enamoraran de él.- halagó Jade a su hijo mayor, pasándole la mano por su oscuro cabello.

\- esas cosas a mi no me interesan, cundo sea mayor me volveré pirata! Y retaré a Luffy san en un duelo, me convertiré en el rey de los piratas!

\- ni en un millón de años ... Sólo si entrenas tan duro como tu padre podrías intentar vencerlo...- comentó su padre dándole un gran trago a la 4ta botella de sake.

\- pero que dices!? Claro que lo venceré! Ya lo veras! Y además seré el mejor espadachín del mundo!- contesto lleno de orgullo.

Habían pasado 10 años desde que Jade dejo la tripulación de los mugiwara.

En aquel tiempo la batalla de Dressrosa había terminado, Doflamingo se encontraba en el nuevo nivel 7 del reconstruido Impel Down.

*** FLASH BACK 1 ***

En la isla de Zou, la tripulación de los Hearts Pirates esperaba hacía ya un par de meses a su capitán, luego de dejarlo en Punk Hazard. Habían estado en una costa rocosa y aislada, cuando de pronto avistaron el barco de los mugiwara que al parecer acababa de llevar una lucha con otro barco. En él estaban a bordo Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook y un niño llamado Momonosuke.

Apenas bajaron del barco se encontraron con los Hearts.

\- que raro... Yo creía que en la tripulación de ustedes no habían mujeres. - comento la navegante, de frente a ella se encontraba una chica de espaldas, con el cabello castaño hasta la cintura, recogido en una coleta, vestía un uniforme blanco igual que todos pero sin mangas y ajustado hasta la cadera, de frente abierto el cierre hasta el ombligo dejando ver un buen escote y la cicatriz que cruzaba en su pecho..

Sanji se acercó veloz como un rayo hasta la chica y la tomó de la mano y antes de decir algo se quedo sorprendido.

\- Jade... Chwan...?- la chica molesta se volteó a verlo, tenia el cabello rubio, un traje azul oscuro, camisa, corbata, barba y un poco de bigote... Cigarrillo y una ceja espiralada...

\- Sanji kun! - se sorprendió.- No sabes como me alegro de verteeeeee!- a pesar de su alegría mantuvo su distancia con el rubio a sabiendas de poder quedar manchada de sangre.

\- Jadeeeeee!- se acercó corriendo la pelinaranja, y con ánimos abrazó a la menor.

\- Namiiii! Estas hermosa como me alegro de verlos!-

En eso llegaron también Chopper y Brook.

\- Muestrame tus bragas, Jade san!- el es que lo entusiasmado corrió junto a su nakama.

\- Brook! No tengo bragas ahora...- se quedó pensativa la chica. Después de todo se había comprado poca ropa interior y le pareció mas cómodo comprarse aquella clase de pantalones cortos y ajustados en vez de las incomodas ropas interiores femeninas.

Un torrente de sangre salio de la pobre nariz del cocinero, dejándolo inconsciente, Chopper se acercó corriendo y sacó de su bolsa una caja refrigerante con unas 2 bolsas de sangre de emergencia, rápidamente se las colocó al cocinero. Mientras tanto el pequeño reno saltó a los brazos de la chica con cariño.

\- Jade! Te extrañé mucho!- dijo abrazándola, la chica correspondió a su abrazo.

\- Chopper senseeeeiii! No sabes cuanto te he extrañado!

Entre todos festejaron unos momentos, pues debían comunicarse con el resto de la tripulación. Jade se sorprendió de lo mucho que sus nakamas habían cambiado, se veían mas fuertes que antes e Incluso Sanji se veía mas apuesto.

\- Jade chan, podemos hablar un momento?- pidió el cocinero.

\- claro..

Se alejaron del resto hacia un lugar mas elevado en una de las colinas rocosas.

\- tú... Has estado bien? Es decir, estos 2 años, casi 3, has estado en una tripulación distinta... A lo mejor no fuiste tan bien recibida o algo.- declaro con preocupación el cocinero.

\- Sanji kun, no tienes que preocuparte. Estuve bien, mejor de lo que podía haber estado, sentía muchas ganas de volver a verlos a todos...- respondió ella.

\- yo igual, pase un tormento. Pero eso no eso no viene al caso. Mientras estuve en la isla, me llego la noticia de que has estado en el submarino precisamente de Torao, y estuvimos con él durante este tiempo. Estamos esperando que regresen, Luffy y él están luchando contra Doflamingo en Dressrosa.

\- lo se, pero no sabia que estaba con ustedes, sabia que capitán Law estaba en punk Hazard y estaba esperando el momento para ir a Dressrosa a destruir la fabrica de smile... Pero ya nos han comunicado que volverán en estos días, ayer llamaron al den den mushi.

\- capitán Law? Bueno si, mañana posiblemente estén aquí. Quería preguntarte si... - la expresión del rubio cambió.- Aun sientes algo por él. Han sido 2 años, las cosas cambian.- insinuó sonriente mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

\- Sanji kun! Como puedes decir eso! Claro que sigo sintiendo lo mismo por él... Mis sentimientos hacia él no cambiaran nunca, pase lo que pase...- contesto ella sonrojándose por solo pensarlo.

\- aaaawwwwww! Jade chwan es tan linda cuando se sonrojaaaaaa!- Sanji había adoptado de nuevo aquellos ojos de corazones y esa postura rara.

\- de todos modos, que chica no se enamoraría de alguien tan frío y tímido, de buen físico y con el cabello verde... Es como un príncipe!- lo provocó la chica con una sutil risa.

\- que has dicho!? Es obvio que ese marimo estúpido no se parece en nada a un príncipe! Simplemente es un montón de músculos con cabello de alga que no sabe mas que cortar con sus preciadas katanas!- Sanji se había tomado en serio la broma y echaba humo hasta por las orejas.

\- aaaawwww Sanji kun esta CELOSO de Zoro... Que lindo.- volvió a provocarlo con una estrepitosa carcajada.

\- NO estoy celoso! Es solo que... Me enoja! Como es que ese marimo estúpido pudo cautivarte! No lo entiendo, nunca lo entenderé. Por mi parte, es obvio que soy apuesto y todo un caballero... Pero yo no le veo la gracia al alga parlante.- se quejó.

\- el alga parlante es muy lindo, es un caballero a su modo, cosa que es un poco difícil de ver... Pero si tengo que explicarte porqué me gusta él, porqué me enamoré de él... No hay una respuesta concreta, pero la mas cercana sería porque me salvo la vida y me dio la oportunidad de conocerlos, por que se esmera en cumplir su meta y por que es fiel a sus nakamas, a su capitán, a su tripulación. Entre un montón de cosas que no acabaré de citar nunca.

\- ya veo...

Se quedaron en silencio un momento y luego bajaron hasta donde ambas tripulaciones se encontraban. Sanji comenzó a cocinar la cena, cuando avistaron un enorme barco acercándose a gran velocidad hacia ellos, era imposible no distinguir a Luffy en la punta de éste agitando los brazos. Ya el sol había caído por completo cuando ellos llegaron a la costa justo para el ocaso.

Se trataba del barco de la armada revolucionaria. Nami le explico a Jade que ellos se encargarían de llevar a Kin'emon, Momonosuke y kanjuro hasta wa no kuni, también le comento que el barco de big mom los atacó pero gracias al coup vast pudieron escapar con pocos daños.

Jade estaba dentro del submarino guardando sus pocas pertenencias en unas cajas; libros, más libros, un par de prendas diferentes, materiales de investigación, herramientas de medicina y también de geología, un den den mushi para llamar al submarino y su diario, que estaba casi lleno y con los bordes gastados. Comenzó a sacar las cajas hasta afuera cuando una figura se acerco, en la penumbra no podía distinguir bien de quien se trataba, pero aquel sombrero era inconfundible. Con toda la confianza abrazo a su verdadero capitán a quien había extrañado tanto esos años.

\- Luffy senchou! Me alegro que estés bien!- dijo soltándose.

-Jade... Estas bien! espero que seas mas fuerte ahora.- dijo con una carcajada.

\- claro que lo soy! Ahora tendrás a una médica mas a bordo! Y una gran guerrera!

\- eso es genial! ven a compartir con los demás, estamos haciendo un banquete. Mañana tendrás tiempo de llevar tus cosas a nuestro barco.- lo invito él llevándola hacia el banquete.

*** Fin del flash BACK 1***

Amaneció el día tranquilo, Marimo se había despertado y escucho a su madre afuera de la casa.

\- ka chan, buenos días. To chan y baka nii donde están?

\- buen día Marimo chan, tu padre y tu hermano han ido a la costa para recibir a Torao ojii san.- contesto Jade que se encontraba lavando la ropa en el pequeño riachuelo cercano de la casa, tenia las manos llenas de espuma y su largo vestido de verano un poco mojado.

\- vamos adentro, te prepararé el desayuno, hice onigiris y un poco de té caliente, quieres?

Ambas fueron dentro de la casa, cuando Jade advirtió la presciencia de la bolsa que Zoro había dejado al lado de la mesa. La abrió y luego de un rato volvió a cerrarla.

\- que hay dentro de la bolsa, ka chan?- preguntó la pequeña con la boca llena.

\- cosas de tu padre, termina tu desayuno y ven a ayudarme. Prepararé algo rico para el postre y quiero que aprendas también.

En la costa, Zoro y Rosinante llevaban esperando hacia ya media hora cuando un particular submarino amarillo salio a flote y fue rodeando la bahía hasta quedar anclados a un muelle.

De él, bajaron 3 hombres y un oso polar bípedo. Dos de los hombres vestían igualmente uniformes blancos, uno llevaba una gorra con el escrito de "Penguin" sobre la pestaña de la gorra, mientras el otro un gorro azul simple con gafas oscuras. El tercer hombre era totalmente distinto, llevaba un largo abrigo oscuro de piel con el Jolly Roger de su tripulación en la parte trasera, vestía unos desteñidos vaqueros moteados, unos zapatos de punta recta, llevaba un canguro de color blanco recogido en las mangas, con el mismo Jolly Roger en el lado izquierdo del pecho y una singular gorra de piel con motas, traía consigo además una katana mas larga de lo normal con la empuñadura de piel. Era de tez morena, tenia patillas a los costados que se unían en el mentón en una pequeña barba, tenia 2 pendientes de oro en cada oreja, en los brazos dejaba ver tatuajes trivales en el antebrazo y el dorso de las manos y unos grises ojos penetrantes enmarcados por unas oscuras ojeras.

\- él es mi... Padre?- pregunto el niño señalando a la distancia al hombre del abrigo negro.

\- sí, es él. En verdad se parecen mucho...- declaro pensativo Zoro. Finalmente los 3 hombres y el oso llegaron a su encuentro.

\- Torao, has venido.- dijo a modo de saludo.

\- así como habíamos acordado, espero no molestarlos Zoro-ya. Gracias por venir a recibirnos- contesto el hombre con su habitual sonrisa.

\- él es Rosinante, tu hijo... Rosinante, él es tu padre, Trafalgar D. Water Law.

El niño levantó el rostro para ver a su padre, y sintió que había demasiado parecido con aquel extraño.

Law examinó al niño de la misma manera sintiéndose muy extraño, era la primera vez que le pasaba... Aquel niño era una copia de él mismo a esa edad, sin embargo esos ojos verde claro no eran para nada los de él, sonrió.

\- un placer, puedes llamarme Law, o Torao como Zoro-ya.- dijo extiéndole la mano.

\- soy Rosinante, el gusto es mio.- contesto con formalidad devolviendo el apretón al mayor, incluso el moreno era mas alto que su padre.

" "Rosinante", claro que es mi hijo, yo mismo le puse el nombre..." pensaba Trafalgar.

Shachi y Penguin quedaron con la boca abierta al ver al niño, era la viva imagen de su capitán, tenia el cabello negro, la tez morena, su nariz recta, unas oscuras ojeras bajo su seria mirada, pero lo único que no lo hacia un clon eran sus verdes ojos como los de su madre.

Zoro observaba en silencio como padre e hijo se estudiaban con la mirada. Bepo salió detrás del capitán rompiendo el silencio.

\- hola, soy Bepo. Soy el primer oficial, segundo al mando.- dijo saludando al niño.- capitán, aquí esta su bolsa, tome.

Trafalgar tomo de dentro de la bolsa un paquete largo y rectangular del mismo tamaño que su katana y se lo tendió el niño.

\- tu padre me ha dicho que estas entrenando para convertirte en un buen espadachín, creí que... Te gustaría tener una nodachi, no es muy tradicional pero en mi opinión tiene un buen alcance y es ligera. Feliz cumpleaños.

\- muchas gracias!- dijo el niño con un brillo en sus ojos.- como sabias que hoy es mi cumpleaños?

\- sé muchas cosas...- respondió con simplicidad. Pero jamas olvidaría el día en que nació, porque a partir de ahí había cambiado la historia del mundo, y su propio mundo.

\- por que no vamos a la casa? Jade nos prepara algo para el almuerzo.- sugirió Zoro.

Marcharon hasta la casa escuchando las animadas conversaciones de Shachi y Penguin y la repetida frase "es idéntico a su padre, no lo puedo creer". Y así como el parecido físico, el niño era muy reservado en palabras, maravillado había caminado en medio de sus padres admirando su nueva adquisición. Se trataba de una nodachi parecida a la que el hombre portaba, pero era ligeramente mas recta y la empuñadura también era de piel, la vaina era de color negro sin detalles.

La distancia de la casa los sorprendió, luego de que los piratas de los mugiwara hubieran tomado casi como suya la marina entera, poniendo como almirante de flota a Coby, y como almirantes a Tashigi, Smoker y Helmeppo, Tenían un libre transcurso en todos los mares, islas, países y ciudades. Jade podía vivir en el centro de la ciudad mas lujosa en una casa mejor que la de un Tenryubito y tener a la marina para su protección, en vez de eso se había instalado en una humilde casa hecha por las manos del mismo Franky a quien había suplicado nada de lujos llamativos, por fuera parecía normal pero por dentro tenia sus secretos, había una escalera que bajaba al subsuelo y allí la casa se expandía en una bodega gigante, donde se encontraba un barco- submarino de emergencia, había hecho con ayuda de la tripulación un túnel lo suficiente grande y espacioso para llevar el barco hasta la costa. Con municiones y otras cosas.

A pesar de su aspecto humilde, la gente visitaba con frecuencia a la joven madre para traerle regalos o charlar un rato, ella misma solía ir a la aldea cercana de compras, donde la gente se encimaba y amontonaba a su alrededor para verla, sin embargo ella compartía su tiempo con muchos de los aldeanos charlando normalmente. Aunque solía salir con Zoro de vez cuando, la gente no dejaba de rodearlos, cosa que al espadachín le molestaba aunque no se quejaba, pues su mujer siempre le decía que no quería que la gente los considerasen personas que se creían importantes y eran despiadadas como los Tenryubitos, aun asi la actitud de ambos no había cambiado nada pues él seguía siendo un pirata y ella aun mantenía ese carácter.

La casa se encontraba a varios kilómetros de la ciudad en una pradera amplia con un pequeño riachuelo al costado de la misma, era apenas un poco mas espaciosa que el merry go, tenia dos habitaciones, un baño, una sala, una cocina comedor y un estudio donde Jade tenia su pequeña clínica. La casa estaba construida al estilo tradicional, con suelo de tatami, con muebles bajos y futones en las habitaciones. Por fuera estaba pintada de un desvaído color verde que hacia contraste con los lirios blancos plantados en la entrada.

\- vaya, tu casa es.. Acogedora, Jade.- comento Shachi al entrar.

\- bienvenidos, quítense los zapatos para entrar por favor.- dijo ella llegando al recibidor.

Se quitaron los zapatos, pasaron a la pequeña sala y se sentaron en el piso.

\- quieren algo de beber? Tenemos sake, cerveza, café, jugo...

\- yo quiero un café.- pidió el médico.

-yo lo de siempre.. - dijo Zoro.

Jade sirvió el café y el sake en la mesa.

\- ha pasado el tiempo no, Law?. Bepo no sabes cuanto te extrañé! Igual que a ustedes chicos...- Jade aprovecho para sentarse un momento, cuando su hija llego corriendo y llorando.

\- ka chaaaann! Baka nii tiene una katana de verdad! Me dio un golpe con el estuche.- dijo entre llantos la niña sin darse cuenta de la presciencia de las visitas.

Inmediatamente entró el mayor dejando su nueva espada apoyada en la pared.

\- Marimo! Lo siento, fue un accidente y...- el niño se detuvo pues de su madre emergía un aura oscura.

\- Rosinante... QUE TE HE DICHO SOBRE LAS ARMAS! YA SABES QUE SON PELIGROSAS! PODRÍAS HABERTE LASTIMADO Y TAMBIÉN A TU HERMANA! RECUERDA QUE ELLA TIENE APENAS CINCO AÑOS!

-si mamá, lo siento.- dijo el niño agachando la cabeza.

Law observo sorprendido la actitud de la mujer, pues ella nunca solía mostrarse agresiva pero mas aun le sorprendió que el niño obedeció a su madre con todo respeto. Le dirigió una mirada a Zoro como diciéndole "tu no harás nada?" a lo que el otro negó en silencio dando un buen trago del sake.

\- vamos, Marimo deja de llorar, ya eres una señorita. Saluda debidamente...- declaró su madre luego de dar un abrazo a su hija menor.

La niña se giró y vio a los recién llegados en la mesa, bajo de los brazos de su madre y dijo.

\- bienvenidos, soy Marimo. Un gusto.- agachando la cabeza.

\- el placer es nuestro, Marimo-ya. Mi nombre es Law, él es Shachi, él es Penguin y él es Bepo.- respondió Trafalgar señalando a cada uno. La niña no pudo apartar los ojos del animal que se encontraba en su casa, le parecía mas tierno que sus peluches de felpa y lentamente se acercó al oso.

\- tú, eres Bepo verdad? Eres un oso polar?- pregunto tímidamente.

\- si, lo soy.- respondió Bepo.

\- puedo darte un abrazo...?

Bepo miro preocupado a su capitán al igual que la niña pedía permiso a su madre. Bepo recordó la primera vez que había visto a Jade, cuando ella despertó en el submarino. Tenia la misma mirada que la pequeña niña, la misma suplica en los ojos para poder abrazarlo, pero en aquel momento ella no podía ni siquiera hablar por culpa de su herida y mucho menos moverse.

Trafalgar le hizo un gesto y el oso abrió los brazos recibiendo el abrazo de la niña, que lo rodeo con sus bracitos, hundiendo su cara en el suave pelaje del cuello del animal.

\- tu hija te parece mucho... - comentó el capitán recordando lo mismo que el oso.

\- si verdad... Es hermosa como su madre, inteligente y muy educada... Pero su cabello es verde como el de Zoro, sólo eso.- dijo con una carcajada.

\- oye! Te estoy escuchando! - dijo el padre enojado, lo cierto era que la niña se parecía mucho a su madre en el carácter, pero el físico era obviamente de su padre, con su cabello lacio y verde cayendo le por debajo de los hombros, sus características cejas y los pies de su padre... Si, los pies.

A pesar de que Zoro era una persona sumamente reservada en cuanto a gestos cariñosos incluso con su misma esposa, sentía especial debilidad ante su pequeña hija de carácter alegre y agresivo. La niña, cada vez que su padre llegaba a su casa, una vez cada varios meses al año, saltaba a sus brazos y de vez en cuando le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Zoro estaba encantado con las muestras de afecto de su hija, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

La tripulación de los mugiwara completa había ido al lugar dos veces; la primera, cuando Rosinante tenía un año, llegaron a la pradera y Franky construyo la casa para su nakama, se quedaron unos días y volvieron al nuevo mundo, fue entonces cuando se hizo el agujero en el red Line "misteriosamente". La segunda vez fue 4 años después, cuando Jade dio a luz a su segunda hija y Chopper fue el medico a cargo. Luego de eso ya no había visto a sus nakamas, solamente a Zoro.

Sanji se había sorprendido mucho cuando vio a la hija de éste y antes de hacer un comentario despectivo al peliverde, cayo rendido ante el encanto de su hija. Rosinante tenia 5 años en aquel entonces, Luffy estaba tremendamente asombrado por el parecido del niño y habían hecho la promesa de pelear juntos en el futuro.

\- Torao ojii, porque no te quedaste con ka chan y Rosinante nii chan?- preguntó la niña. Un silencio incomodo cargado de tensión flotaba en el ambiente.

\- Marimo! Esas cosas no se preguntan!- la reprendió su madre roja de vergüenza.- lo siento, Law...

Igualmente Law se había sorprendido por la pregunta, pues era un tema sumamente delicado del cual no habían discutido en 10 años.

\- bueno, por que no sirves el almuerzo Jade?- interrumpió Zoro en el incomodo momento.

*** FLASH BACK 2***

Estaban sentados al rededor de una gran fogata, disfrutando del banquete en compañía con la musica de Brook. Jade se había quedado cerca de Nami y Robín, y el resto de su tripulación estaba esparcida con los Hearts, Law y Luffy estaban sentados juntos charlando animadamente luego de la gran batalla, zoro estaba bebiendo en compañía de Shachi y Penguin.

Jade tuvo el cuidado de saludarlo sin mucha ceremonia.

\- Jade, no vas a beber? Anda, bebe con nosotras.- le animo la navegante.

\- lo siento, Nami. Es que.. Sabes que no se beber.- contesto apenada la chica.

\- solo será un trago, solo uno. Verdad que si Robín?

\- claro! Solo sera un trago.- aseguró la arqueóloga.

La noche transcurrió animada con un banquete de primera, con animadas canciones y los extraños bailes de Luffy, Usopp y Chopper alrededor de la fogata al son de la música.

\- Jade... Jade estas bien?!- pregunto Nami mientras se acercaba a la chica que se había quedado dormida recostada en el hombro de la morena.

\- creo que se durmió...- contesto Robín.- que hacemos? No tenemos lugar en el sunny go... Podremos dormir las 3 en la cama?

\- no lo se.. Apenas entrábamos las dos con momo- dijo Nami.

\- voy a llevarla a nuestro submarino, tiene una cama ahí. No se preocupen.- intervino el capitán de los Hearts, quien a pesar de haber tomado de igual a igual con el otro capitán, estaba lúcido y de pie.

\- en serio? Bueno, muchas gracias. - respondió Nami.

\- nosotras también nos vamos a acostar, ya es muy tarde.- añadió Robín.

Ayudaron al médico a cargar a la chica en su espalda y se despidieron.

\- crees que esta bien dejarla con él?- pregunto un poco desconfiada la mayor.

\- yo creo que estará bien, Torao es un buen tipo, y Jade ha estado con él estos dos años.

\- supongo que tienes razón...

Trafalgar llevo a la chica a cuestas hasta el submarino, al parecer toda su tripulación había acudido al banquete, y el submarino había quedado vacío. Serian aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando acostó a la chica en su cama. Hacia un calor terrible, sobre todo después de beber cantidades industriales de alcohol...

Dejo a la chica en su cama, se quitó la gorra, la chaqueta negra y los zapatos, se iba a acostar cuando sintió que alguien lo agarró de la muñeca.

Nunca había estado tan solo con Jade, era la primera vez que estaban solos en todo el submarino y lejos de otras personas.

\- Law...- dijo la chica tomándolo de la muñeca, tenia la cara un poco roja y los ojos casi cerrados por el sueño.

\- Jade-ya, que sucede?- preguntó el medico, también somnoliento.

\- duerme conmigo... Mañana... Volveré con mis nakamas...- balbuceo la chica.

\- pero que estas diciendo, ya duérmete...- contestó él, un poco confuso.

Jade soltó el brazo del moreno y se acomodó en su cama.

\- buenas noches... Capitán Law...

El médico se quedó de pie unos momentos, finalmente apago la luz de la habitación y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

\- Jade... Estas despierta?- preguntó.

\- que sucede...

\- antes de que vuelvas con mugiwara-ya... Quiero decirte algo...

\- dilo...

\- si Zoro-ya no te corresponde... Entonces yo...- vaciló un momento.- Olvídalo, es estúpido.- dijo, dándose vuelta y acostándose.

\- espera, que dijiste...? Cómo sabes que me... Gusta Zoro kun...

\- lo noté hoy, también ví que él... No parece estar interesado en ti...- dijo con un deje de tristeza.- Pero, durante este tiempo...- dijo levantándose, se acercó hasta la cama de la chica, donde ella se había sentado.

El corazón de Jade comenzó a latir a gran velocidad mientras su lento cerebro por el alcohol, comenzaba a asimilar la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntos... Creo... Que desarrolle cierto afecto hacia ti...- termino la frase el moreno, sonrojándose en la penumbra.

\- afecto? Bueno, yo... También desarrolle cariño hacia ti y tu tripulación, Law.- dijo la chica, desviando el tema.

\- no me refiero a ese tipo de cariño...- dijo él negando.- Me refiero... A éste...

Trafalgar se agacho hasta quedar frente a frente con la chica, se acercó lentamente a sus labios hasta que quedaron escasos milímetros entre ambos, dudó un instante y finalmente unió sus labios con los de ella en un tímido beso.

Jade se había quedado paralizada, nunca había besado a nadie y nadie la había besado. El beso fue corto y no paso de un simple roce entre ambos. Pese a estar en la oscuridad, él sabia que ella estaba roja como un tomate. Paso un minuto que podría haber sido una hora, pero la chica no se movió.

\- Jade-ya, estas bien? Te... Te molestó?- preguntó.

En medio de la oscuridad sintió las manos de la chica que se entrelazaban en su cuello y nuevamente ella volvió a besarlo.

El joven médico quedó cautivado por la belleza de la joven frente a él, su piel blanca relucía a la pálida luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, se había quitado las gruesas gafas y sus verdes orbes brillaban con intensidad, tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas y su cabello castaño caía suelto en cascada sobre sus hombros. Jade sabia que había algo que la atraía del medico, sin embargo no era tan fuerte como lo que seguía sintiendo por el espadachín, aún así el moreno tenía su atractivo, sus metálicos ojos y sus marcadas ojeras le daban un aire misterioso junto con su enigmática sonrisa, su piel tostada marcada por los tatuajes tribales en forma de corazón, su cabello oscuro y despeinado; todo ello atraían de cierta forma a la chica, pero lo que mas le gustaba era que a pesar de su frialdad, el moreno siempre tenía rudas palabras para alzarle el ánimo, y sus reconfortantes palmadas en la espalda eran señal de que progresaba cada día mas con duro entrenamiento, Trafalgar siempre aparecía para animarle y acompañarle, eso era algo que la chica supo apreciar.

No sabían si fue porque las palabras de él que la animaron, o porque ella sabia que pasarían mil años antes de ser correspondida por el espadachín, o todo lo anterior mas el alcohol que ambos habían bebido, pero esa noche marcaría la vida de ambos.

Amaneció.

Debido al ruido que había en los pasillos del submarino, despertó. Hacia calor, el sol se coló por la pequeña ventana y parecía quemarle la piel.

Sintió como un brazo le rodeaba la cintura y la presionaba contra alguien, levantó la mirada y se encontró con el juego de tatuajes del pecho del moreno, Law la tenia entre sus brazos y dormía pacíficamente, apenas estaban tapados por las sabanas de la estrecha cama.

El color rojo tomo posesión de no sólo su cara, sino todo su cuerpo, mas aun después de recordar lo que había sucedido hacía unas horas allí mismo. Trató de separar los brazos que la aprisionaban para poder vestirse y huir inmediatamente.

\- no te vayas...- el moreno abrió los ojos y estrechó mas a la joven contra sí.

\- Law! N-no me mires!- dijo ella completamente roja.

\- porqué no, Jade-ya?- sonrió con picardía.

\- no seas tonto! S-su-Suéltame!... Por favor...- pidió escondiendo la cara en el cuello de él. Los brazos que la sujetaban dejaron de aprisionarla y la cubrieron con la sabana que envolvía a ambos.

\- voy a bañarme... Vienes?

\- Law! Es suficiente! Toda la tripulación esta afuera! Puedes bajar la voz...?- Jade moría de vergüenza, mas aun porque eso parecía divertirle al moreno.

\- no es necesario que te enojes, estoy bromeando... No tengas vergüenza Jade-ya, te he visto muchas veces desnuda, ya lo sabes.- contestó él, incorporándose y recogiendo la ropa tirada en el piso.

Jade se tapó los ojos.

\- no caeré en tu trampa Trafalgar Law!- exclamó.

\- trampa?- preguntó él confundido, aun sin ropa.

\- DEJA DE SEDUCIRME!- le espetó la chica arrojándole su almohada. Una leve risa la hizo levantar la vista hacia él, Trafalgar sonreía ampliamente.

\- no lo estoy haciendo...

Era la primera vez que Jade veía sonreír así al capitán de los Hearts Pirates y simplemente era lo mas hermoso que había visto. Con el sol dándole de frente, con el cabello alborotado, reluciendo una amplia sonrisa, a pesar de estar desnudo, parecía totalmente despreocupado.

Se puso sus pantalones vaqueros y le paso a Jade su enterizo blanco. Ella se vistió como pudo y se dirigió al comedor con su terrible aspecto, seguida del capitán quien no se preocupo por vestirse mas.

Llegaron al comedor y por suerte nadie parecía sospechar nada raro.

\- buenos días Jade! Buen día Capitán!- saludó Bepo haciendo lugar para ambos en la mesa. El desayuno pareció ir bien.

Jade se había dirigido a bañarse, mientras tanto el médico se fue a la habitación para arreglar un poco del desastre que habían hecho, termino de recoger las ropas del suelo y se disponía a quitar las sabanas sucias de la cama de la chica cuando algo llamó su atención.

Entre ellos nunca hubieron conversaciones demasiado íntimas, por lo que él desconocía muchas cosas de la vida de ella y viceversa, aun así se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues la joven que el había tomado en la noche era virgen, y había sido él quien la convirtió en mujer. Por un momento le invadió una sensación de satisfacción, no era la primera vez que el tenia relaciones, él ya era un hombre de 26 años y había tenido miles de experiencias en la vida, sin embargo había convivido con la joven durante casi 3 años y había llegado a sentir cosas que creía como sentimientos muertos, aun así se había declarado a ella, habían estado juntos, ella le entregó lo mas valioso de una mujer, y pronto se volvería a marchar quien sabe hasta cuando, ya no volvería a él y ya no le pertenecería. Su sonrisa eterna, sus lágrimas de frustración, sus pequeños gestos de afecto, sus miradas de ánimo, los esfuerzos que hacía por él y por los suyos, todas las cosas que poco a poco invadieron la mente de Trafalgar hasta llegar a su frío corazón, todo eso desaparecería.

Law se apresuró a quitar las sábanas y llevarlas a la lavandería, sentía que nuevamente habría un pequeño agujero en su pecho por perder a la persona que mas se había acercado a él, después de tantos años de soledad, pero simplemente ocultaría sus sentimientos bajo su máscara de frialdad.

Unos momentos mas tarde, cerca del medio día habían llegado Luffy, Nami y Sanji hasta el submarino en busca de Jade.

\- mugiwara-ya, Jade se esta duchando un momento... En seguida saldrá, creo que sus cosas están aquí aún.

\- entonces Sanji y yo nos llevaremos las cosas, Nami tú quédate a esperarla.- dijo el capitán.

\- no hay problema!- contestó la navegante. Luego se dirigió al otro capitán- puedo esperarla adentro? Hace calor aquí afuera...

\- claro... Pasen.- indicó con educación.

Mientras Luffy y Sanji cargaban con las cajas hacia el sunny go, Nami esperaba en la habitación donde Law compartía con Jade.

\- ustedes dos dormían juntos aquí!?- preguntó asombrada.

\- si, a mi tripulación le incomodaría dormir con una mujer entre ellos, y a ella también pues habrían mas de 20 hombres a su alrededor...- explicó mientras ordenaba su cama casi intacta.

\- ya veo...- en ese instante llego Jade con un uniforme limpio y el cabello mojado.

\- Nami! Que haces aquí?- preguntó.

\- he venido a buscarte, Luffy y Sanji kun han llevado tus cosas, no tienes de que preocuparte.

\- ah, muchas gracias... Bueno, nos vamos?- preguntó animada.

\- claro! Vamos!

Estaban por marcharse de la habitación cuando Law se apresuro hacia ellas.

\- Jade-ya Espera!

\- que sucede?- dijo deteniéndose en seco.

\- bueno... Te espero afuera Jade, no tardes.- se despidió la navegante.

El moreno estaba ligeramente nervioso.

\- lo que pasó anoche...

\- Law, Olvídalo, No... No se porque pasó eso, en verdad lo lamento...- dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

\- jamás lo olvidare Jade-ya...

\- eh?- Jade se quedó paralizada al escuchar eso, Trafalgar saco de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel y se lo dio a ella.

\- es una viver card, así... Estaremos juntos. No dudes en contactarme si algo sucede...

\- gracias, muchas gracias por todo...

Avanzando tan solo un paso, el moreno dio un pequeño beso en los labios de Jade, que a pesar de sorprenderse no se apartó, se separaron y Law rodeo con sus brazos la pequeña figura que tenía en frente, se quedaron en silencio un momento y Jade correspondió a su abrazo estrechándolo con fuerza.

\- hasta luego Jade-ya...- se despidió alejándose de ella, con su típica sonrisa ladeada.

\- nos veremos pronto!- dijo ella sonriendo mientras corría en busca de Nami.

El barco y el submarino se separaron, finalmente Jade estaba de vuelta con su tripulación.

Se acostó en el pasto de la cubierta con los ojos cerrados, el barullo que tanto había añorado en el silencioso submarino, volvía a escucharse.

\- Jade, has vuelto, me alegro.- una voz proveniente a su lado llamo su atención, abrió los ojos pero no pudo verlo bien, solo pudo distinguir su figura recortada por el sol, él se sentó a su lado.

-Zoro...- inmediatamente se incorporó, y a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de lo sucedido en la madrugada, palideció totalmente y el remordimiento le provoco náuseas.

Sentía que había hecho algo imperdonable, ahora que estaba a su lado la persona a quien había dado su corazón, sintió el peso de sus actos. Había entregado su cuerpo a alguien a quien no amaba, a otra persona que no era Zoro, había entregado lo mas valioso que ella tenia sin poner resistencia y totalmente a voluntad.

Sin embargo, no es como si entre el espadachín y ella hubiera algo más que simple amistad, aun así lo que había hecho parecía carcomer sus entrañas.

\- Estas bien? Te has puesto blanca...- dijo él con preocupación.- quieres que llame a Chopper?

\- no! No es necesario... Estoy bien... Creo que es una leve jaqueca. Que sucede...?

\- oh... Eemm... Bueno, solo quería saber como has estado este tiempo.- preguntó él desinteresado mientras se acostaba en el pasto.

\- bien, la tripulación de Law es muy silenciosa y obediente, me he aburrido un poco... Y tú? Donde has estado?- las nauseas se disipaban a medida que hablaban.

\- entrenando... Con taka no me... y la entrometida de Perona.- añadió con fastidio.

\- Perona? La de thriller bark? - preguntó sorprendida.

\- si... Esa rara, llegué allí, en una isla donde Mihawk vive, ella ya estaba ahí. He entrenado con él...

\- genial... Has estado entrenando en el lugar perfecto! Yo también he entrenado... Pero no creo ser suficientemente buena aun, soy mas fuerte claro, pero aún sigo teniendo problemas con la zurda.- río divertida.

\- porqué no lo comprobamos?

Se incorporo y la ayudo a levantarse, comenzaron a hacer sus estiramientos como hacía 2 años antes. Rápidamente Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky y Brook se sentaron a observar. Zoro y Jade no se habían enfrentado desde la vez en que él la rechazó.

El peliverde le ofreció una de sus katanas, pero la chica rechazó su oferta.

\- como piensas pelear entonces?- preguntó dudoso.

\- tengo una propia... Yo misma la hice, es mas liviana pero tiene un buen filo...- sorprendiendo a sus nakamas que nunca la habían visto usar su poderosa akuma no mi, la chica metió su mano en su pecho de metal y extrajo una katana enfundada igualmente de metal, la coloco en su cadera con un pasador especial que su traje traía. Se trataba de una katana un poco diferente, el filo comenzaba no en una empuñadura, sino en una varilla enrollada para insertar. El puño de la chica se convirtió en una empuñadura donde inserto el filo de la espada que calzó perfecta. El espadachín se sorprendió al ver como había hecho uso de su habilidad la chica, esperaba que fuera mucho mejor en la lucha de espadas.

Esa vez, fue él quien hizo el primer movimiento, cien veces mas rápido de lo que Jade recordaba el filo de la katana endemoniada chocó con chispas contra ella, la chica deslizo su filo contra el de él en un simple movimiento y con un grácil salto en el aire giró sobre si dando de lleno en una segunda katana que el peliverde ya tenia preparada, todo eso había paso apenas en 2 segundos.

La velocidad en la que ambos se movían iba mas allá de lo que el resto recordaba, parecían danzar peligrosamente entre si, dando giros y roces constantes, los ataques de zoro eran persistentes y continuos uno tras otros, Jade se limitaba a defenderse con rapidez, pero su contrincante aumentaba mas y mas la velocidad y comenzó a complicarse demasiado para ella.

\- JADE!-Luffy saltó desde la cabeza del sunny y corrió hasta cerca de sus nakamas pero se detuvo de golpe.

\- estoy bien, Luffy senchou...- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La katana había traspasado el pecho de la chica donde empezaba su cicatriz, pero no había sangre ni nada. Zoro reaccionó a lo que había pasado en ese momento, pues no se estaba conteniendo luego de sacar la segunda katana, le había hecho un pequeño corte apenas de 10 centímetros pero había hundido con fuerza su katana hasta traspasarle completamente, el espadachín trato de retirar su espada sin éxito alguno.

\- que demonios... Estas bien?! Como vas a estar bien! Pensé que lo esquivarías Jade!- de nuevo intentó retirar su katana, imposible.- quédate quieta... No sale!

\- como has hecho eso...- Luffy se acercó hasta Jade y toco donde la katana estaba atorada, sus dedos se hundieron dentro de la chica que se carcajeó al tacto.

\- es metal fundido al frío... Genial no? Aprendí a hacerlo... Puedes quitar tu katana, Zoro kun.- dijo ella sonriendo. El peliverde retiro su katana sin problemas igual que Luffy su mano, que seguidamente volvió a meter en la frente de la chica...

\- es suficiente!- dijo ella apartándole de un manotazo.

\- no me esperaba que hicieras eso...- dijo Zoro mientras guardaba su katana.

\- no debes de olvidar que soy usuaria de la tetsu tetsu no mi... Podrías haber muerto.- sonriendo guardo de nuevo su katana con funda y todo en su pecho.- es menos molesto que si estuviera afuera...- explicó.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina junto con sus otros nakamas a esperar el almuerzo.

\- en serio me sorprendí muchísimo cuándo ví a Jade con la katana atravesada en su pecho y por un momento dudé que fuera Zoro quien luchaba con ella, esperé que la sangre salpicará por todas partes pero no fue así! Increíblemente ella seguía de pie y moviéndose y hablando! Debieron ver la cara de Zoro jamás lo ví tan pálido...- Usopp había relatado la historia a sus nakamas que No habían presenciado la batalla.

\- me alegro estar de vuelta con ustedes... No saben cuanto los extrañe.- dijo Jade.- las historias de Usopp, las comidas de Sanji kun, los buenos relax con Nami san y Robin ne san, las canciones con Brook san, las lecciones con Chopper sensei, las platicas con Franky, las risas de Luffy senchou, y los entrenamientos con Zoro kun...

\- nosotros también te extrañamos Jade! Es bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo. Te divertiste en el banquete de anoche? No te ví en la mañana, pensé que dormiste con Nami y Robin.- Luffy miraba a Jade mientras decía esto con la boca llena.

\- si.. Me divertí mucho... No se como llegue hasta el submarino de Law, pero no importa.- contesto un poco nerviosa.

Habían pasado con calma los días en el sunny, se habían anclado en el mar para pasar unas "vacaciones" por que sabrían que pronto el yonkou que estaba detrás de ellos empezaría su jugada.

Nami se despertó con un suspiro pesado haciendo que Robin y Jade despertaran igualmente.

\- Nami san...? Ya es de día? Que sucede?- preguntó Jade.

\- que molestia... Me ha bajado el periodo, lo había olvidado.. Hoy es mi fecha.

\- oh ya veo.. Tengo tohallitas en el cajón del tocador.- ofreció Robin.

\- gracias Robin, como pude olvidarlo.. Si hoy estamos a 28 ya...- comentó con fastidio mientras se levantaba quitándose los shorts.

\- que fecha dijiste que era Nami...?- preguntó Jade.

\- es el 28. Por que preguntas Jade?

\- porque... Debió...- Jade palideció al instante y se quedó muda.- no es posible...-susurro.

\- Jade estas bien? Estas pálida... - comento la pelinaranja.

\- que es lo que debió ocurrir Jade?- pregunto Robin.

\- debió bajarme el 12... Nami... Tienes... Algún test de embarazo...?- preguntó con la vista perdida.

\- que!? Estas embarazada!?- se sorprendió la aludida.

\- Jade! En serio...?- preguntó Robin.

\- no lo sé... Me he sentido algo extraña las ultimas 2 semanas pero... No lo creo...- contesto con voz monótona.

La navegante se apresuro a buscar entre una caja de medicamentos de "chicas", el test y se lo dio a ella, en su caja tenían todo lo necesario para prever y prevenir "accidentes".

Sin perder tiempo la menor corrió al toilet a tropezones y una vez dentro comenzó a leer las instrucciones de como utilizarlo. Y de salir positivo solo una persona podría ser el padre en todo el mundo.

Afuera, Nami y Robin esperaban detrás de la puerta del baño.

\- yo no la noto embarazada.. Es mas creía que eso seria imposible...-pensaba Nami.

\- andaba algo transnochada pero no me esperaba eso... Tampoco es imposible embarazarse siendo pirata, pero un embarazo siempre es bueno.- dijo con una sonrisa la morena.

\- quien... Crees que pueda ser el padre?- continuo Nami con preocupación mirando a la mayor.

\- tengo mis sospechas... Pero en ellas Zoro esta totalmente excluido.

En ese momento Jade salio del baño y se quedo mirando a ambas en silencio, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin freno alguno, se lanzo a abrazar a sus únicas amigas mientras su llanto continuaba.

Robin y Nami la llevaron hasta la cama y se sentaron a su lado abrazándola hasta que se calmara.

\- no tienes que preocuparte Jade, todos somos tus nakamas y estaremos felices con la noticia, no llores, un bebe es algo muy bueno.- le tranquilizaba la mayor.

\- puedes contar con todos nosotros siempre Jade!- dijo la menor. Luego de unos minutos mas llorando a moco tendido se calmó mas y dijo:

\- muchas g-gracias chicas.. Y-yo las quiero Mucho... En verdad no me esperaba esto... Jamás... No se nada de hijos, no se nada de padres, pero nunca abandonaré a MI hijo, lo quiero y lo tendré. No me importa si él no lo quiere.

\- él? Te refieres al padre... Quien es?- pregunto Nami.

\- nunca había estado con un hombre, fue la primera vez que lo hice... No se ni porqué... No estuvo bien hacer eso, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirme, además Trafalgar es una persona muy especial para mi aunque no en el sentido amoroso...

\- Trafalgar... Law...? Torao?! Te acostaste con Torao!?- se sorprendió Nami.

\- vaya, que lo admitas solo hace que mis sospechas se confirmen- río la mayor.- Torao es un buen hombre, seguro entenderá... No pensé que en verdad te acostases con él, como lo lograste?

\- yo... Bueno...- ambas la miraban atentamente esperando su respuesta- fue el día de la despedida... Y bebí mucho y desperté en el submarino y... Dijo algo... Que no estoy muy segura y me besó.

\- vamos Jade! No te vas a embarazar por un beso! Lo hicieron verdad? Te gusto no?- la sonrisa picara de Nami asustaba.

\- navegante san no la Tortures de ese modo... Fue su primera vez. Bueno, supongo que ahora tu responsabilidad es contárselo a todos oficialmente y a Torao. Pero... Como esperas que reaccione Kenshi san?- aquello pareció quebrarle en dos todo su mundo. Era cierto que se había acostado con el aliado de la tripulación, no lo amaba pero si sentía muchísimo aprecio por él de la misma forma que apreciaba a su capitán, pero a quien verdad amaba era a Zoro... Y ahora estaba embarazada de otro, otro que el conocía muy bien, en definitiva Zoro jamás le diría que No porque ella estaba embarazada de otro y se había acostado con otro durante "el tiempo que estuvo enamorada" del espadachín mismo, pero de esa misma forma el espadachín no le gustaría verse enredado con ella nunca.

\- no espero que reaccione de ninguna Forma, es obvio que ahora ya no puedo esperar alguna aceptación de su parte. Es todo... No puedo hacer nada mas, hice esto de forma irresponsable y así acabe...

\- Jade... -dijo Nami.

\- voy a ducharme y les diré a todos la buena noticia! - sonrió. Las tres se dirigieron al baño grande del sunny mientras Jade rememoraba las palabras de Law en su mente.

**continuará **

******N.A*******

Hola! Quiero aclarar que actualmente en el manga ni anime se ha mencionado nada sobre la isla de Zou ni sobre el término de la saga de dressrosa por lo que este capitulo no contiene spoilers. Esperó que lo hayan disfrutado.


	5. Chapter 5

▼ Ocultar texto Citado

* Una pieza ni SUS personajes me Pertenece, hijo obra del señor Eiichiro Oda Sensei Sama 3 *

* ESTA ES Obra Sin Fines de Lucro Diversión solo por.

** Advertencias: alerón, Cambio de la historia original,

Capítulo 5. Nande ...? (Porque ...?)

** PV Zoro: EN **

No me Esperaba Que No esquivase ONU ataque tan sencillo Como ESE ... Fue Demasiado Tarde CUANDO reaccioné, la habia Traspasado, la habia matado, Yo la compañera .. Reaccioné de Inmediato sorprendiéndome mucho, trarse de liberar la katana pecado Éxito Alguno. Luffy se Acerco Corriendo un Nosotros.

\- JADE!

\- Estoy bien, Luffy senchou ...- Dijo ella Sonriendo, Como demonios podia Estar tan calmada En un momento de Como ESE y con Semejante herida!

\- Que demonios ... estas bien ?! Como vas a bien Estar! Pense Que Lo esquivarías Jade - de nuevo intenté Borrarse la katana, quédate quieta imposible.- ... No rebajas!

\- Como has made ESO ...- Luffy se Acerco Hasta Jade y toco Donde la katana ESTABA atorada, SUS Dedos se hundieron Dentro De La Chica Que se carcajeó al tacto.

\- Es fundido el metal al frío ... Genial no? Aprendi un Hacerlo ... Puedes en quitar tu katana, Zoro kun.- ella DIJO Sonriendo. retiré la katana pecado Igual Problemas Que Luffy su mano, Que Seguidamente Volvió a meter en la Frente de la chica ...

\- Es Suficiente! - Dijo ella apartándole manotazo de un.

\- No me Esperaba Que hicieras ESO ... -comente.

\- No Debes de olvidar del soja usuaria de la tetsu tetsu sin mi ... podrias Haber muerto.- Sonriendo guardo de nuevo su katana con funda y Todo en su pecho.- es molesto Menos Que Si estuviera afuera ...- explico.

Vaya ... Por un instante Pense Que en verdad habia matado una ANU nakama ... Fue Una suerte Que No, ya me habia zócalo Cuenta Que SUS Movimientos se habian Hecho mucho mas lentos A MEDIDA Que Yo iba Atacando Pero No Pense Que No esquivaría ONU golpe directo bronceado. Nos dirigimos a la cocina, nada mas Llegar Alli Usopp comenzo una relatar Nuestra batalla, ESE día FUE MOVIDO Bastante, almorzamos ONU Que banquete gran Habia Hecho El Cocinero de Cuarta ese, Jade se Veía muy feliz con Luffy y Chopper un su Lado, Por lo Menos Pude Tomar UNOS buenos tragos de amor fuerte busque. La Misma Cosa Sucedió de noche Otro banquete mas Donde Todos terminamos roncando en La Cubierta, me diverti Mucho y habia comido y bebido en abundancia Así Que Fui Hasta el mástil y me recosté como siempre con las katanas Entre los brazos, Cuando Volví a abrir los ojos de nuevo el sol me Daba de Lleno En La Cara y ya era hora del desayuno ¿Te ... Como podia Ser Posible si acababa de cerrar los ojos! Como el mar ...

Era Increíble Que Acabáramos con Doflamingo, FUE Toda una hazaña y AÚN teniamos Encima un par un de yonkous pisándonos los TALONES ... Luffy sin apuro Tener parecia, decidimos Que Lo Por atracar par un de semanas en medio del mar, suena ilógico Pero si estabamos En Una isla de Seguro nos encontrarían Rapido y necesitabamos reponer Fuerzas Aun.

Durante ESE par de weeks no se si habia Sido imaginación mía, Pero Ahora Que Habia Vuelto Jade con Nosotros la habia notado algo Extraña ... Un día de la ESA semana, estabamos almorzando Todos en comedor, el cocinerucho Hizo Una buena paella de gambas y mejillones, ESTABA muy buena y Todos parecían disfrutarlo Pero Jade habia Apartadó Los mariscos y Apenas habia tocado el arroz, se disculpo y FUE Corriendo Al Bano, Nami y Robin Tras were Para ella y ayudarla LUEGO Dijeron Que se sentia con náuseas era Cual, lo que raro del tenga de Un momento un Otro, Chopper le dio Unas Pastillas para las náuseas y termino acostándose el resto de la tarde. Esa Misma noche me tocaba Vigilar y planeaba robar Una botella de sake Antes de Dormir ... Vigilar ... Y Cuando Llegue a la cocina, el candado con cadenas del refrigerador ESTABA en el piso y medio Cuerpo De Una de Dentro las chicas ESTABA de Este.

\- Qué estás haciendo ...? PREGUNTE -le, Convencido De Que Robin no Haría algo asi Y Que Nami no tendria Como pijama Una sudadera vieja y gastada Con Un Jolly Roger de los Corazones Piratas y UNOS Anchos pantalones ... Si no Fuera Porque le quedaba muy Ajustada la sudadera, Habria DICHO Que pertenecia un Torao, Pero no.

Ella reacciono de Inmediato apartándose del refrigerador, tenia en las manos Un buen Trozo de carne y La Cara manchada de salsa.

\- Que haces tú here !? - Ella contesto, claro si, evadir mi PREGUNTA Cuando Era Evidente Que se trataba de Una comilona nocturna, me acerque Hasta el refrigerador y saque Una botella de sake, Aun quedaba algo de comida ... Aun ...

\- Que no te sentias mal hoy? Que haces atragantándote un ESTAS horas, te Hará mal, sabes?

\- Tengo hambre ... Necesitaba comer, ademas Sanji no me regañara Por Hacerlo - sonrio MIENTRAS cerraba el refrigerador y volvia a colocar las cadenas de Como Esteban, se sento a la mesa una Terminar su "platillo". Me Sente tambien a la mesa un poco ONU beber.

\- Segura Que Estas mejor? Lucías muy pálida hoy ...

\- No me sentia bien, tenia nauseas De Todo Y de pronto me Dieron ganas de comer carne ... Salsa Con ... Y ensalada de papas ... Y ... Un trocito de pastel de arroz ... Nada mas. - como podia entrar Todo eso en ESA microscópica cintura ...? Mujeres ...

\- Por lo Menos ESTAS Mejor ahora, solo de Trata de no Hasta comerte las reservas del barco - le conteste con sarcasmo, parecia con Más ganas de tragar INCLUSO DESPUES DE ESE asalto. Ella Sólo solto Una carcajada Por lo bajo MIENTRAS se lavaba las manos y la cara, una Diferencia de la pelinaranja, Jade solo se reia de mis sutiles insultos, Si Fuera La Otra ya me habria mandado a volar al nido de cuervos de cachetazo un.

Ella se despidio y Volvió una habitación Do, y yo a la Cubierta.

Esa FUE La Primera Vez Que AEE Tuvo ella náuseas, LUEGO SE repitieron mas a el menudo con algunos adj Tipos de comida al Parecer, pastas, sándwiches, paneles rellenos INCLUSO ALGUNOS Tipos de pasteles Que El Hacia rubio, muy notable era La Cara del cocinero CUANDO Jade rechazaba SUS platillos y Corría Hacia el baño, INCLUSO el animo de el se Veía Por El Suelo, se dedicaba especialmente a Hacer platillos tolerantes Para ella. Sin embargo el resto de la Tripulación no darse Cuenta parecia, paso Una semana y seguia Igual.

Esa mañana Desperté en el pasto de la Cubierta, el cielo nublado y ESTABA habian Caído par un de gotas anunciando la tormenta Que se avecinaba. Me dirigí al cuarto de los Hombres y me lave los dientes y la cara, ya Todos Estaban en el comedor Sentados MIENTRAS el rubio pervertido repartía el desayuno ¿Te y se sento Also una desayunar, Jade se levanto de su asiento.

\- Chicos .. Tengo Algo que contarles, es Muy importante. - Seria muy ESTABA, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, llorando Estado Habia, Nami y Robin sonreían ampliamente.

\- SUCEDE que ...? - Dijo Luffy MIENTRAS se tragaba el desayuno ¿Te.

\- Podria this change Mucho Las cosas Entre nosotros, Tal Vez INCLUSO Deje la Tripulación ... - el silencio se Hizo tenso en el aire, Luffy espero una cola terminasa disponibilidadReservar Decir algo.- Nuestra Situación Ahora Es delicada, DEBEMOS movernos, dos yonkous nos persiguen y la marina this pisándonos los TALONES, es Muy peligroso TODO Este asunto f, y No Es buen des nada Momento para, Pero No ESTO elegi, FUE TAMPOCO ONU accidente, Debo Tomar Responsabilidad de mis Actos ... Y ahora no solo Debo Proteger mi vida, si no Also La Vida Que Llevo Dentro mio ...

\- Jade ... Tú ... Estás Embarazada !? - Grito Usopp.

\- Es Asi ... - ella agachó la cabeza MIENTRAS Las Lágrimas bajaban Por Su rostro acompañadas de sollozo leve ONU.

\- QUE TIENE DICHO !? - Grito el cocinero levantándose y tirando la silla. Franky, Chopper y Brook Esteban shockeados con la mandíbula desencajada. Robin y Nami Eran las Únicas Que No parecían sorprendidas sin embargo Estaban alerta una SUS nakamas.

\- Y Cual Es El Problema ...? - Pregunto Luffy Como Si Fuera normal.

Yo no podia dar Crédito a Lo Que acababa de escuchar, Jade Embarazada ESTABA? De Quien ?! CUANDO HABIA ESO Pasado ?! Ella habia Dejado de amarme de Seguro En Estós dos años, yo planeaba Darle Una Oportunidad pero ... Lo mejor seria no meter la pata y alejarme, no podia asimilar El Hecho De Que Ahora llevaba el hijo de Otro hombre, de tipo desconocido de la ONU, Dentro de ella, el desgraciado muy sabia de ESO ?! Acaso la habia abandonado Por Eso? Tan era poco hombre Que No Tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo ?!

\- Quien es el padre? - Pregunto el capitan, ESO lo era yo que queria Oír, párr ir un rebanarle las tripas Hasta considéré que suficiente ...

MIRE un Jade y ella tambien me miró, SUS mejillas se pusieron rojas una mas No poder y desvío la vista, Habra Visto en mis ojos el puro instinto de asesinar?

\- Es ... Trafalgar Law ...- la voz se le Quebro en la ultima silaba. HABIA DICHO Que Nuestro aliado con Quien batallamos juntos Habia Sido el infeliz del la del que desgracio !?

\- El jade chan! Acaso ESE maldito te Hizo Daño !? Te ha ... Forzado ...? - Pregunto el rubio tragando sonoramente.

\- No! ¡No! Para nada ... No me ha lastimado TAMPOCO, sin que dire ONU FUE Porque accidente ONU Embarazo accidental no Existe, lo unico Que puedo decirles Es Que Esto No Planeado FUE, lo lamento Mucho ... - Ella Dijo sentándose y tapándose La Cara estafar a las manos.

\- El ya lo sabe ...? - Apenas consegui pronunciar AEE Palabras. Mi rabia incrementaba un Cada segundo y si ESA Respuesta era afirmativa acabaria despertando el Haki del rey ...

\- Aun no lo sabe ... Quiero decírselo de frente, Pero Aun no. Quiero Esperar Un poco los antes de decírselo ...

\- Torao Es Un tipo buen, ESO Lo Sabes Jade, no deberias Tener miedo.- DIJO Luffy.

\- Lo mataré! Con mis propias manos! Como se Atreve Hacerle ESO una our Herrera, Despues De Haber luchado juntos! Maldito! - El cocinero no paraba de maldecir al medicucho ...

\- Sanji kun ... Por favor, no te Pongas Así, No Es solo culpa Do, es mía Also ...- se disculpaba Jade MIENTRAS posaba su mano en la espalda del rubio párr calmarlo.

Salí de Inmediato de alli sin importarme la del que puerta pudiese salirse de Su Lugar POR EL portazo, Subi rapidamente al Nido de Cuervos, me deshice del abrigo y las katanas y comence a entrenar con las pesas, ESTABA verdaderamente molesto, no sabia bien ni Porque , Pero que Jade estuviera Embarazada me irritaba Hasta No poder, y sable Que Fue el maldito de Torao ... AAGGHH!

Solo Pensar Que El la beso, la Tuvo párr si ... Queria cortarle la cabeza! Como se atrevía a Hacer ESO! Maldito ... DE SEGURO EL utilizó ALGÚN truco sucio párr engañarla, ella seria Consciente de la ESO?

. . .

Y he aquí si habian Hecho a conciencia? Y si ella FUE La que se entrego? Y en verdad D No habia Hecho mas que ceder? ... Como habia Pasado ESO ...

Como Jade habia podido Hacer algo de Como ESO ...

Sentia Una Sensación desagradable en el estomago al Pensar en ESO.

ENTONCES ella ya no Siente nada por mi ... Pero si Lo Que Hizo Con El FUE Eleccion de Ambos, Porque parecia arrepentida Ahora? Tal Vez Por embarazarse ... Pero Eso No Es Lo Que Todas Las Mujeres Quieren siempre ...?

De Todas Formas, ya ESTABA Hecho, no Atrás marcha habia, Ahora tendria ONU hijo y si ESE maldito lo negaba ella Aun tenia 9 nakamas cuidarla para a ella y su ... Hijo. Yo de mi No hay quedare de brazos cruzados, de Todas Formas Haré Pagar una ESE infeliz Por Eso, seguiremos Siendo aliados Por Que Luffy no aceptaria Una Separación de la alianza Ahora. Distinto Pero el asunto f de Jade es.

Deje las Pesas En El piso, Sentia Unas ganas terribles Luchar de Con Alguien ya la Vez de Quedarme tirado alli y no querer Hablar Con nadie.

Torao y Jade.

Hijo de la ONU tendrian ... Tal Vez dos ...

No me lo imaginaba.

No podia IMAGINARME un Ambos juntos Como una pareja, en definitiva ÉL era Demasiado serio y frío y los muchas Veces Hasta me parecia arrogante, y ella .. Bueno era ella llorona ya Kilómetros se notaba lo Débil época Que por dentro, a parte de la ESO Solia reírse de Cualquier cosa y se parecia Mucho una Luffy lo sea cual le quitaba Mucho de feminidad ... Y era bonita, Como Nami o Robin, pero ... pertenecia Por completo al grupo de Luffy, Usopp y Chopper Hasta con los palillos en la nariz ... Torao no se fijaría en alguien tan ... Especial, O si?

Claro que aparte de ESO era ella Una excelente compañera siempre Dispuesta un Ayudar Y Cuando se proponía algo lo Hacia lo mejor Posible, con SUS entrenamientos Y Sus Conocimientos, era buena en Todo Lo Que Hacia ... Y Nunca de quejaba de nada .. . Desde El día que se Unió a la Tripulación, yo habia desconfiado de ella, Por Primero Ser Una ex marine, LUEGO Porque ... Quien demonios sueña con un uniRSE piratas y peor AÚN, una Tripulación ESTA, but Apenas Pasaron UNOS Días mí Habia zócalo Cuenta De Que ella verdaderamente disfrutaba de Todos los momentos, por Más simples Que sean, siempre sonreía ... Bueno, momento Hasta cierto. Lo que mas me agradaba la era ella Que No Una era bruja Como Nami, TAMPOCO bronceado Cómo Sería Daba Robin Que Hasta miedo, Pero lo tenia suyo Also, si la encontrabas Mirando embobada Unas piedras era mejor no molestarla ...

No me habia zócalo Cuenta De Que Me Quede dormido, Cuando Abrí los ojos de nuevo el sol caia .. Observar Por La Ventana, La Cubierta ESTABA vacia, decidi volver al comedor to view si el rubio no Servia Algo para picar. El silencio ESTABA TODO en el barco, Increíble era, nada mas entrar en el comedor de Todos Estaban Sentados y habia ONU den den mushi en medio de la mesa, Marcando ESTABA.

\- Mugiwara-ya? Habla Trafalgar Ley.- contesto Al Otro Lado de la linea.

\- Torao ... Como tiene Estado? - Dijo Luffy.

\- Bien .. Hasta Ahora, ha sucedido algo? Kaidou o Gran Mamá se han MOVIDO - Pregunto Preocupado.

\- No, Aun no. Te llamamos: Por otra cosa .. Te paso con Jade.- Luffy Paso El Portavoz de ella.

\- ... Jade-ya ...?

\- Derecho, soja yo.- ella DIJO.

\- Moneda de diez centavos, me porqué ha Llamado?

\- Verte necesito, Debo decírtelo de frente, es algo muy Importante ... No Que Nada Tiene ver con los yonkous nada ni de ESO.

\- Sabes Que es a instancia de parte del Hacer Para Creer plan de Separarnos una los yonkous Que Nuestra alianza termino ... No hay Podemos Vernos.

\- Lo si se, but .. Es Muy importante ...

\- Then Dímelo ya, SUCEDE Que ?! -contestó ÉL algo impacientado.

\- Yo ... Yo ... Ley ... - Comenzo a ella titubear.

\- Adiós.- DIJO ÉL un punto de colgar.

\- Espera ... Embarazada Ley estoy! - Se notaba el nerviosismo en su Cara.

\- Jade-ya no hay bromas estoy Pará, voy a colgar.

\- No Es Ninguna broma, Torao.- DIJO Chopper.

\- Tony, ¿quieres? Que Quieres Decir ...? Que Tiene Que Ver ESO conmigo.

\- Cambiare el plan de Torao.- DIJO Luffy.

\- Donde estan, nos reuniremos en secreto ... No Hagas nada Mugiwara-ya!

\- Te Daré las COORDENADAS y ven, nadie nos encontrara aquí- contesto Nami.- Desde el puerto de Zou hijo de 24 Grados al norte, hijo direction derecho 5 Kilómetros, veras nuestro de barco.

\- En medio del mar ?! Bien, llegare Ahí mañana ... Estoy Cerca ... Uno No Se Puede aliar pecado Que le armen Más Problemas de los Necesarios ... Adiós.- colgó y.

Fui a sentarme a la barra esperando Que alguien se moviera o dijera algo.

\- Jade ESTAS Sudando Mucho ... estas bien? - Dijo Robin, voltee a ver y parecia chorrear Como una regadera y tenian el rostro pálido, mas de lo habitual.

\- Vi ... Necesito descansar, es TODO ... Estoy empeorando Las cosas Con Todo ESTO ... Dios ... Lo siento tanto ...

\- Toma, it verde té un, cálmate Jade chan, no tengas miedo, somos tus nakamas y te protegeremos.- DIJO El Cocinero pasándole Una taza humeante.

\- Gracias Sanji kun, eres muy amable ... Voy a llevarlo a la habitación, quiero acostarme ONU momento.- DIJO MIENTRAS se levantaba Acompañada de Robin y Nami.

Todos empezaron a Levantarse y volver Cada uno de Ocupaciones del SUS, en solitario Finalmente quedo el rubio en la cocina y yo. Saco del refrigerador las Cosas para La Cena, y comenzo un PreparAR Las cosas.

Me Quede Alli Sentado con la vista perdida en La Barra. Mañana seria Un día Lleno de nervios, debíamos Decidir Que Hacer pues hay nada Sería fácil de resolver el asunto f, Pude ver Que A Pesar De Que Todos Estaban ansiosos Por La guerra Que se nos venia Encima, Estaban felices Por La noticia de su nuevo nakama . Una taza de café caliente y uña porcion de pastel aparecieron Frente a mi, el rubio Alli los dejo sin nada Decir y volvio una suyo lo.

Agradecí Por internamente el detalle, ya from hambre tenia Hacia rato, comence un rincón con lentitud Lo Que vendria a ser mi almuerzo / merienda.

\- Te molesta Cierto? - DIJO El Con Toda La calma del Mundo, Dejar el pecado de cocinar, se notaba Que Lo decia en serio.

\- Un poco ...- respondi Terminando el café.

\- Una Also mi, but .. Sabes? Ella Quiere tenerlo ...

\- Que Quieres Decir?

\- Que ... No se diga lo importa Que El, Los Problemas Que ya TENEMOS y Los que se vendran, Por Ella this Feliz Do Bebe, es Feliz Por Eso ... No te parece Que Seria injusto quitarle cruel y un su hijo los antes de nacer Para Que Ella y nosotros "no Tengamos Que Pasar Por esto". - Se volteo y me miro de frente MIENTRAS Encendia cigarrillo ONU.

\- Acaso ... Alguien sugirió Que ella ... Abortase ?! - Jamas pense Que Alguno de los Nuestros Diera Semejante Solución, El Problema ya ESTABA Y HABIA convivir Que Con El, no erradicarlo.

\- No exactamente, Pero ESO nos dio un entendre ella. Que si llegaba Un momento en el Que se convierta del una carga y no pudiese Abandonar la Tripulación lo ultimo Que Podria Hacer seria ... Eso ... Claro que no lo aprobamos.

\- Hace cuanto ella Que esta ...

\- Embarazada? Es irónico, Jamás lo creerías ... No lo escuchaste de ella, nos lo conto TODO, párr horribles Fue Mi escuchar ESO ...- DIJO MIENTRAS SE Daba vuelta y volvia a lo suyo.

\- Cosa Que !?

\- Hace FUE par un de weeks ... En la fiesta de despedida en el puerto de Zou, Cuando nos reunimos con los corazones.

\- ¿Eh ...?

\- Nami y Robin no sabian Donde podian Pasar las 3 ESA pues noche Sólo habia 2 camas en el barco, la Ley llevo al dormitorio Que compartían, Estaban borrachos los dos ... Y terminaron ... Así. Fue La Primera Vez de ella, no se cuidaron y bueno ... Esa es la historia.

\- Then .. el se Aprovecho de ella !? - Rapidamente me InCorpore y tomo al rubio POR EL brazo.

\- Marimo Escucha, solo te estoy repitiendo a grandes rasgos, no diré Ciertos Detalles, ONU Hubo Intercambio de Palabras que ni deberias escuchar, Suéltame Que Debo cocinar ...- lo solte - Solo Lo que te Repetido Para que sepas Que ella no se habia acostado con nadie Durante this Tiempo ... Aun Sigue Sintiendo algo por ti.

Que ?! Era acaso Posible ESO ... LUEGO de dos años, INCLUSO LUEGO de haberse acostado Con otro hombre, mucho mas Cercano a ella, pues Ambos estuvieron juntos dos años y en Nuestra Tripulación meses en solitario del cuatro, INCLUSO LUEGO de enterarse Embarazada de El, Ella podia guardar sentimientos Hacia mi !? No Que Habia muy Ser inteligente párrafo sable Que No Así era.

Volví a sentarme a la barra.

\- No lo creo ... Ya Ha pasado mucho tiempoo ... Muchas Cosas ..

\- Tu Puedes Creer Lo que quieras, ella but never ha DICHO Una mentira- DIJO EL.

\- Ya dime que FUE Lo Que Dijeron ...- press, Porque en verdad queria sable Que se Dijeron.

\- El se dio Cuenta De Que ella enamorada Sigue de ti, en la fiesta ... Y LUEGO digamos Que El DIJO algo de Como "si Zoro no te corresponde, estoy AÚN yo" .- Dio Una gran bocanada al cigarrillo y LUEGO tiro lo .- la beso ... Y bueno, Eso Es Lo Que ella Recuerda de Diálogos de Aquella Noche.

\- ENTONCES ... Espera ... Que !? El Si se Aprovecho de ella! No te molesta ESO, Cocinero ?! - Me acerque ÉL hasta, no podia Ser El Que estuviera tan tranquilo con La Situacion.

\- Tks ... Claro que me molesta! - Tenia los puños apretados con fuerza.- Pero No Hay Que nada hacer ... Maldito Torao ... Tú no nada Hacer Luna llena !? - Mirándome DIJO, molesto muy ESTABA.

\- Yo !? Que Se Supone Que deba Hacer !? Ella tendra ONU Otro hijo de ... Yo no pinto nada Ellos Entre ...

\- No cobarde mares! Que hay de ella !? La dejaras ir ..?

Dejarla ir ...? Dejar ir a Jade? Ella escogería irse con Trafalgar Que Quedarse aqui ...? Eso ya no mio asunto f era, ella no me pertenecia ...

\- Ella Florerias Hacer Lo Que Crea correcto o Lo Que Mas le convenga ...- me fui del Lugar, Volví al Nido de Cuervos Sólo quedaba Esperar Que El apareciera ... habia empezado una llover de nuevo.

** PV: ZORO OFF **

Amaneció, Jade seguia durmiendo Al lado de Robin, juntaron las camas pues la menor se sentia mal y siempre encontraba confortante abrazar a su nakama pelinegra. Nami se levanto pecado Hacer ruido y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. La Tripulación comenzo a despertar poco a poco, un Pesar De Que No Esteban Cerca de Ninguna isla, el clima habia Cambiado y comenzo a nevar Descendiendo drásticamente la Temperatura.

\- No puedo entrar en mi uniforme ... - Dijo Jade MIENTRAS SE Miraba en el espejo, acquired su uniforme Junto a los Corazones Piratas, ella Que Habia Hecho especialmente párr su Comodidad, no podia cerrar el Cierre delantero, Ni siquiera la del hasta cintura .

\- Then ponte tu sudadera y tus pantalones, ¿no? - Le animo Nami, y asi lo Hizo, ONU Encima grueso chaquetón de piel.

El desayuno ¿Te FUE algo tenso Entre Todos, Asi Aun Luffy, Chopper y Brook charlaban animadamente Sobre la nieve Que Cubría Por completo La Cubierta del barco.

Apenas habian Terminado de desayunar Salieron disparados Hacia la nieve.

Franky Habia Hecho ONU improvisado tobogán desarmable Que iba desde la punta del mástil Hasta La Cubierta, y habia Hecho 2 trineos de nieve párr jugar, Luffy se Divertia Como Nunca, era la milésima Vez Que Subía la del hasta punta CUANDO DIJO.

\- OOOOIIII! ES EL BARCO DE TORAOOO! SE ESTA Acercando!

Todos voltearon en la Dirección Que Luffy to see, Efectivamente ONU submarino amarillo Emergia del Océano semi congelado y venia acercándose.

Estuvo de Cuando lo suficientemente Cerca, salio un La Cubierta Con Un grueso abrigo marrón con capucha, inconfundibles SUS vaqueros y zapatos.

\- Mugiwara-ya donde estas? - DIJO ÉL examinando La Cubierta. Luffy Bajo de Un salto Hasta situarse en la cabeza del sol.

\- Torao! Aquí estoy ... Vamos, sube.- estiró su brazo Hasta Donde ÉL y Sin Permiso Pedir lo rodeo Y DEPOSITO en La Cubierta del soleado. Bepo, Shachi y Pingüino Salieron Corriendo desesperados Hasta el barandal del submarino.

\- CAPITAAANN! - Dijeron al unisono.

-mugiwara-ya! Deja de Hacer ESO! No soy un Objeto ... Donde esta Jade, Que es exactamente Lo Que ha ocurrido.

\- Adentro vamos, Asi Podremos Hablar mejor - sugirió Franky MIENTRAS desmontaba el tobogán.

\- Volveré, quédense Ahi chicos - Ley DIJO una Subordinados del SUS.

Entraron DENTRO DEL Cálido ambiente del aire soleado Sistema de Calefacción de primera. Todos Estaban Sentados a la mesa esperando al invitado, Que se sento en su ya Conocido Lugar, dio ONU Vistazo una SUS aliados Todos Estaban muy serios y callados, Jade ESTABA Entre Nami y Robin, tenia La Cara tapada semi Una Por bufanda.

\- Y bien ...? - Inquirió. Jade levanto la vista.

\- Trafalgar, Embarazada estoy y no Es Una broma.

\- Que estas ... !? Estás segura de ESO? - Pregunto muy Sorprendido, Casi Como Si se le salieran los ojos de Su Lugar.

\- Estoy segura si, es mas, Chopper tambien me hectáreas made las Pruebas y de han DADO Positivas.

Se quedo en silencio Minutos UNOS Mirando fijamente la mesa.

\- Bien, continuaremos nuestro de la estafa plan original ... HAREMOS Creer una los Yonkou Que Nos HEMOS Separado y LUEGO atacaremos de sorpresa, Pero Jade ...

\- No Puedes ponerla en peligro! - Dijo Luffy.

\- Estoy Al Tanto De Eso Mugiwara-ya ... Por Eso ... Seguirán con ustedes Hasta Que se encuentren con ALGÚN Yonkou, LUEGO de ESO DEBEMOS llevarla un Una isla Apartada de la Civilización ... No Muy lejos de Nosotros.

\- Es Una buena idea, alguien deberia Quedarse con Para ella cuidarla o no? - Pregunto Usopp.

\- Todos Somos Importantes fichas here, no hay Podemos Darnos el lujo de Separarnos justo Ahora, Por Lo Que, Jade deberas Estar sola, no hay de otra ...- sentenció el.

\- Vamos, vamos Torao ... No Pensaras Que abandonemos una our nakama, Embarazada y del una isla desierta ... Jamas abandonaría un Una señorita En Una Situación ASI - DIJO Sanji.

\- Lo siento Kuroashi-ya, Pero No Podemos permitir la del que el puerto se nos encime con ESTO, SI ESTA Sola y del una isla desértica nadie la perseguirá, sueros Difícil Sobrevivir Tal Vez, Pero MIENTRAS querramos protegerla es La Mejor Opción.

\- Que dices Jade? - Pregunto Robin.

\- Yo creo, Que Es Una Buena Estrategia, cuidarme puedo yo sola y no les estorbaré Durante la batalla, Claro que Me Encantaría Luchar junto a ustedes, Pero Es lo que hay, Tratare de ayudarlos lo maximo posible.

\- Si no hay de otra forma, los sueros pues lamentable ... por Pero es su seguridad.- DIJO Luffy cruzándose de brazos.

\- Momento de la ONU ley ... Podemos Hablar ...- Dijo Jade, Todos Sabian Lo Que ESO significaba, Menos Luffy claro ... Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y were Hasta La Cubierta nevada.

Jade se sento en el columpio del naranjal, el se quedo parado Frente a ella.

\- ... Jade-ya?

\- Ya Sabes Que espero hijo un ... No Vas a nada Preguntar? - Ella DIJO.

\- Que deberia preguntarte ... No Te atreves las felicitaciones Porque No me parece algo Que Celebrar Ahora ...- se recostó POR EL TROCO Al lado de ella.

\- No Vas A Preguntar quien es el padre ?! - Dijo ella Levantando hasta El Hacia vista.

\- ... SUPONGO Que Kuroashi-ya o Zoro-ya ... No sé, DIJO Mirando Otro Lado.

\- Pues no supongas Cosas ... - ella DIJO muy molesta, se levanto Hasta situarse Frente a el.

\- Then ... Es de Mugiwara-ya? O ... nagahana-ya !? (* N / a:. Naga en Japonés Viene de Nagai, largo hana Y es nariz, Asi Mismo en los fansub del anime de lo traducen Como nariz larga-ya *) o acaso de Cyborg-ya !?

\- Que Estas Diciendo ... No te Hagas el tonto conmigo Trafalgar Law, sabes Que Nunca me acostaría con mis nakamas! - Furiosa ella DIJO.

\- ESE hijo no es mio Jade-ya ... - respondio ÉL bajando la mirada Hacia ella. Los verdes orbes de la chica se dilataron y su boca Formó Una Pequeña "o". Una desagradable Sensación se apoderó de ella y sintio Como Se retorcía su estomago ante AEE simples Palabras.

\- Claro que es tuyo ... Lo Sabes ... - ella DIJO MIENTRAS Unas Pequeñas lágrimas brotaban en Sus Ojos. Como El PODIA Decir algo tan ESO Como cruel? Acaso de verdad era su Corazón De Piedra Y No bombeaba Sangre del ni Daba ningún Calor Como el de Todas las Personas?

\- No Es Momento párr Jugar a Los Padres, no tengo tiempo párr ESTAS tonterías, ya tiene arruinado de entrada la Estrategia, no quieras arruinarlo TODO De una vez.

PLASSS

Jade jadeaba forzosamente, la mano le Ardia Como los mil demonios Por La fuerza, litros Sudaba y tenia el rostro enrojecido Totalmente Por La ira.

Ley seguia con la cabeza ladeada, la mejilla le Ardia furiosamente y Un pequeño hilo de sangre salia de su nariz, no es Como Si Fuera la chica Débil, no, ni con mano blanda Mucho Menos. Aquella cachetada no la vio venir.

\- Y te mereces otra ... - Ella Dijo dándose la vuelta párrafo marcharse.

Ley se quedo alli plantado Sosteniendo con fuerza nodachi su. ESTABA un punto decirle algo a Jade CUANDO vio Como Ella Se desplomo Sobre la Nieve Y ESTA SE Tenia de rojo, ella Hacia Corrió.

\- Jade-ya ?! Estas bien ?! - La sacudió Por los Hombros Pero ESTABA inconsciente. Busco con la mirada de Donde provenía el Sangredo y vio SUS pantalones. Los Mismos Que recordaba EL, ella utilizaba párr Que dormir. La tomo en brazos y Corrió Hacia submarino su. Bepo abrió la compuerta y la Ley entro Corriendo Hasta Llegar a la sala quirúrgica director.

De un tirón despojo a la chica de los pantalones y el chaquetón Que le quedaba Hasta las rodillas, ESTABA banada en sudor, le tomo la Temperatura y Ardia en fiebre Igual Que su pressure Aumentó un 140.

\- Que es esto ...? - El DIJO.

\- Capitán Que SUCEDE !? Es .. Jade !? - Penguin entro a la sala acompanado de Shachi Quien Also quedo Sorprendido, Ley colocaba el Suero un Jade, tenia camilla la un charco de sangre, Trafalgar Law sintio Que Si hay HACIA algo al respecto, generando perderia 2 vidas En sus manos.

\- Llamen un Mugiwara-ya y Tony-ya! Ahora - les grito, Ambos corrieron en busca del Otro capitán y su Médico. A través del suero SUMINISTRO Una calmante y Un paracetamol Para La fiebre Y Tal Vez si funcionaba bajaría La presión, Chopper llego en ESE Momento con su equipo médico y su libro de medicina.

\- Torao! - DIJO ÉL Entrando y Tras suyo Luffy.

\- Tony, ya! Tienes Que ayudarme ... Mugiwara-ya lo siento! No se que ha ocurrido con Jade ... Esperame afuera! HAREMOS TODO Lo salvarlos Posible párr!

Luffy asintió y salio Fuera Dejando a su aliado y su nakama Solucionar El Problema.

\- Embarazada Hace cuanto this !? - El Pregunto.

\- Comenzaba hoy su Tercera semana del mes de embarazo- imprimación contesto Chopper, MIENTRAS preparaba Una poción de ALGUNAS yerbas.

\- Ya habia Presentado Estós SINTOMAS los antes? Preclampsia, fiebre, sudoración excesiva, sangrados ..?

\- No, nada Fuera de lo normal, Sólo nauseas y vomitos ocacionales, Un poco de dolor de cabeza Pero mas de ESO No.- contesto el reno, MIENTRAS vertía el liquido en la boca de la chica.

\- Pressure 100 Sobre 80. Estable, Temperatura ... 37,7 Grados, poco des de fiebre. La hemorragia se detuvo ..., Tony-ya le tiene made Una ecografía?

\- No ... no TENEMOS las maquinas en el barco ..

\- Bien ya esta estable. La dejaremos reposar ONU Rato y LUEGO le HAREMOS los Estudios.

Jade comenzo a abrir los ojos de nuevo. Tenia Colocados: una historia cultural de la intoxicación cables Por La Cabeza, Muñecas torso Y tobillos.

\- Chopper ... Ley ...? Estoy en el submarino ...?! Que Sucedió ...- Dijo ella quedándose quieta MIENTRAS Veía Como Ley acercaba la maquina con monitor de un, tenia AÚN hinchada la mejilla.

\- Jade ... Gracias una cola despertaste Dios, Te encuentras bien? Te desmayaste, te subio La presión y tuviste Una hemorragia, vamos a hacerte Una ecografía to view si ... Tu Bebé this bien.- dojo Chopper.

\- Claro ... Estoy Un poco mareada.

\- Tony, ya, PUEDES IR un informarle un capitán tu, yo Haré la ecografía, LUEGO Vuelve, Jade se Quedara Hoy en el submarino, la Estaré vigilando.

\- Claro, volveré LUEGO Jade, no te esfuerces.- Chopper salio de alli y dejo sólos un Ambos.

Ley conecto La Máquina, de aunque era muy rudimentaria Útil, Una Vez listo Coloco el frío gel Sobre el abdomen Aun plano de la chica.

\- Voy A Verlo ..? - Pregunto ella tímidamente, se sentia culpable Por haberlo golpeado y Despues De Eso Que El la asistiera de nuevo.

\- Así es ... - inclino la Pantalla Para Que ella Also pudiese ver, Después De Todo, era Also Médica Una auxiliar.

Al Principio no se distinguía bien, de Todos Los Órganos Estaban bien, suerte Por no habia anomalías.

\- Tu útero Tuvo Una contracción ... Fue Un aviso de aborto espontáneo ... Por Eso el Sangredo ... Es Posible Perder al embrión Durante El Primer Trimestre, INCLUSO es considerado normal, ...- Hizo Una pausa, frunció el ceño y no dejo de motor El aparato de arriba un abajo, de izquierda a Derecha, se mantuvo en silencio y Los Minutos Pasaban, parecia que ... Ser-... mierda ... - murmuró.

A Pesar De su Esfuerzo, la chica Giró la cabeza y se tapo la MIENTRAS Cara Las Lágrimas Caian en sollozo un.

Ley la miró, Como Pudo Haberle DICHO ESO, acaso D No habia empezado una Sentir algo Por ESE Ser tan chillón y molestoso Que ESTABA Sufriendo En un Intento de silencio?

La tomo de la otra mano y presionó poco un.

\- Jade-ya ... This Ahí, deja de llorar Que No lo podras ver, es pequeño.- susurro al Oído de ella.

Monitorear Jade aparto su mano de su rostro y se incorporo mejor, miró temblorosa el y alli ESTABA Una minúscula manchita Que se Movía.

Un sentimiento nuevo inundó su pecho, Aquella imagen difusa y borrosa Habia Sido mas que suficiente párr llenarla de alegría. Presiono con fuerza la mano de el, se volteo y tenia un Verlo en rostro Totalmente empapado de lágrimas y mocos.

-L-Ley ...- Apenas consiguio pronunciar, se lanzo a los brazos de Quien Lo HABIA NEGADO recientemente.- discúlpame Por haberte pegado ... Muchas gracias, salvaste a mi hijo ... Estoy Tan Feliz De Que Esté vivo. ..- Dijo Volviendo a sollozar.

Ley Habia Visto Aquella manchita, Que podia Ser Cualquier cosa .. Pero sí Movio, ESTABA vivo, Tenia vida.

EL HABIA CREADO Una Vida Dentro de ella ... Ambos lo habian Hecho.

Pero algo mal ESTABA ALLI .. Y No Que Sabia muy bien.

Jade se habia Lanzado a el llorando NuevaMente, Esta Vez llenándolo de lágrimas, mocos y sudor, Pero Eso No Porque importaba Abrazando ESTABA lo ella.

\- Lo siento ...- FUE Todo Lo Que Dijo. Le paso la mano Por La cabeza y se separo de ella. Desconectó La Máquina y La Puso en su sitio. Nuevamente ropa limpia Trajo un Jade.

\- Te Quedaras en el submarino ... Algo esta mal, hablaré con Mugiwara-ya, ve la fecha y Un baño y Vuelve a la habitación. Ya vuelvo.- DIJO ÉL MIENTRAS se dirigia a la puerta.

\- Ley ... Gracias.- Sonriendo ella DIJO, con las mejillas rosadas.

\- Claro ...- DIJO ÉL Saliendo.

N / A:

Minna san! Como han de Estado? Este mes tarde mas de lo normal, en Escribir, estuve con Unas Cosas en casa y Ahora en marzo Estaré en la facultad weas y. Tratare lo Posible de actualizar Máximo Cada mes.

Le Cambie poco des na personalidad al morenazo ... Pero era necessary.

El Próximo capitulo entraremos mas en Detalles Sobre lo ocurrido a Jade y los encuentro de Entre Zoro y Ley y ALGUNAS SORPRESAS mas!

Revisión PLZ! Leemos núms.


End file.
